I Do?
by Chuquita
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi find out by TV that the man who performed their wedding ceremony is a fraud and has been sent to jail, making their marriage illegal. Now the couple has to find a way to get re-married before the others find out, namely Vegeta.What happen
1. The cake-eating contest; Chi-Chi's worst...

5:43 PM 7/4/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Get Fuzzy"  
Rob: Dude...what the cow are you doing?  
Bucky: You didn't like being hugged?  
Rob: What are you after, Bucky?  
Bucky: For example, if you were to place a MONETARY value on that hug, how much would you be willing to pay for--  
Rob: Ohhhhhh my.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to the first story on our new "upcoming stories" list.  
Goku: Well, actually since all the "upcoming stories" are all on the same list this would really be number ni--  
Chuquita: (glares at him)  
Goku: --ne. Right.  
Chuquita: And we also have another brand new "reviewer request" Corner.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Which isn't all that new because the review buttons have been frozen for what will probably be the first  
half of July due to a hardware "problem".  
Chuquita: (smacks herself on the forehead) Must you interupt EVERYTHING I say?  
Vegeta: (thinks about it) (happily) Yes.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Anyways, today's request was by Lil' Chi Chi who suggested we have Pookee, Veggie's teddy bear, and  
Plushie, Son's stuffed "Veggiedoll" as our guests. For any who remember or any who haven't read the fics, Pookee has had  
various cameos in my later fics and Plushie starred in two of his own which were, (ironically titled) "Plushie" and  
"Little Buddy".  
Vegeta: (grins) [plops a small stuffed bear on the desk] Heh-heh. (turns to Son & smiles) Wave to Kakay, Pookee! [waves the  
teddy bear's arm]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Pookee DOES talk, right?  
Vegeta: Hmm? OH! Yeah, sure. (whispers to her) He's a just a little shy, being among the commoners and all.  
Chuquita: (flatly) Who you callin a commoner?  
Goku: (defensively) Yeah, we're not commonommonommoners. [folds his arms]  
[Veggie and Chu stare at him blankly]  
Vegeta: (blinks) Uh, what?  
Chuquita: Say Son-San, where's Plushie?  
Goku: Uhh, I dunno. Hold on. [grabs a nearby rope causing a massave pile of stuffed toys to fall down upon them, nearly  
drowning the desk] (pokes his head above the pile) (squeals) WHEE!!!  
Vegeta: (gawks) KA--KAKARROTTO WHAT _ARE_ ALL THESE!!?  
Goku: My toys.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: Oh-kay, NOBODY should own THAT MANY stuffed animals!  
Goku: [reaches into the pile] But they're not JUST animals. For instance... [pulls something out of the pile]  
Chuquita: A stuffed pinapple??  
Goku: Huh? [looks at the toy] No wait! That's not it. [reaches back into the pile]  
Chuquita: Well if you'd tell us what you're looking for maybe we could help you find--  
Goku: (victoriously) HERE IT IS! [holds up Plushie] Say hello to my little Plu-chan!  
Vegeta: (glares at the doll) Hello IMPOSTER!  
Plushie: (yelps) [dives back into the pool of stuffed toys]  
Goku: VEH-GEE! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! (pouts) Now I have to find him all over again!  
Vegeta: (w/big fake sparkily eyes) You know, you don't HAVE to find him. You can just leave him down there. I'm sure he'll  
be oh-kay by himself.  
Goku: (shakes his head) No, sorry Veggie, but I don't like to leave Plu-chan alone in a strange place for too long.  
Vegeta: (snorts) HHMPH!  
Pookee: ...  
Vegeta: (yells) WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OBSESSIVE!!! I'M NOT OBSESSED IN THE LEAST!  
Pookee: ...  
Chuquita: I didn't know that.  
Pookee: ...  
Chuquita: Really? That's very interesting. (to Veggie) Wow, your teddy here sure knows a lot of, uh, unique things about you.  
Vegeta: (to Pookee) I TOLD YOU BEFORE-HAND NOT TO SAY ANYTHING TO HER!!!  
Pookee: ...  
Vegeta: (weakens) Well...alright, you are forgiven Pookee.  
Pookee: (smiles)  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow at Veggie) Animal sacrifices, eh?  
Vegeta: It's none of your business.  
Chuquita: ...right. (to audiance) Anyways, today's fic is intitled "I Do???"  
Vegeta: --dee.  
Goku: (giggles) Heh-heh, Veggie said (squeaks out) doodee!  
Chuquita: (snickers) Doodee...(blinks) Wait, now where was I again?  
Goku: The story.  
Chuquita: Oh yeah. You know how Veggie always defends his custody over Son-kun by the fact that he's his prince and Chi-Chi  
defends her custody over him by the fact that she's Son's wife. Well, we're about to find out what happens when Chi loses  
the power that she uses as her best defense against the "ouji" and how she can still lay claim to Son-San here.  
Vegeta: (boasts) And saying you saw him first doesn't count.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Here's the summary.  
  
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi find out by TV that the man who performed their wedding ceremony is a fraud and has been just sent  
to jail, making their marriage illegal. Now the couple have to find a way to get re-married before the others find out,  
namely Vegeta. What happens when Chi-Chi can no longer defend her claim to Son-kun llegally? Will Veggie convince Son to  
not get married at all? And what about Gohan and Goten? Are they now illegit??? A G/CC fic.  
  
Vegeta: You know the fact that you said it's a G/CC story automatically says at the same time that I lose.  
Chuquita: Aww Veggie, you always lose.  
Goku: (grins) It's the law of the land.  
Chuquita: Besides, I like using you to test Son-San and Chi-Chi's relationship like that. You're like a, uh, firecracker.  
Vegeta: (grimly) You mean I am like some sort of rocket that desperately tries with all its might to reach up into the sky  
only to explode in on itself in a firey display of lights?  
Chuquita: ...well...yeah. (weak smile)  
Vegeta: WELL THAT'S JUST SICK!  
Pookee: ...  
Vegeta: AND _NO_ I AM _NOT_ BEING OVERLY SENSITIVE!!!  
Goku: (holds up his toy) I found Plushie!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yeah, good for you.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" READY? "  
" READY! "  
" Alright then, GO! "  
" Ha! I'm winning I'm winning I'm--URP! OH! " Chi-Chi sat back in her chair, cake smothered all over her face and  
hands. Goku meanwhile, who was sitting at the opposite side of the table, was still busily digging into the giant vanilla  
iced chocolate cake.  
He paused and giggled at her, " Heeheehee! "  
" Yeah, Very funny Mr. Bottomless Pit. " Chi-Chi chuckled at him, " I'm either getting too old for this or that fat  
saiyajin stomach of yours has gotten bigger--if that's possible. "  
" Hi Mommy hi Daddy hi--CAKE! " Goten squealed at the huge 7 layer pastry on the kitchen table, " WOW! That has GOT  
to be the biggest cake I've ever seen!--HEY! Why didn't you tell ME about this! "  
" Oh, sorry sweetie, " Chi-Chi wiped the icing off her face, " You see when Go-chan and I got married he instantly  
fell in love with the cake I made for the occation, so, every year to celebrate our anniversary we-- "  
" --HAVE A BIG CAKE-EATING CONTEST! " Goku grinned widely, finishing her sentence.  
" Since it's been so long since we've been able to celebrate without some threat of some EVIL PRESENSE-- " she  
suspicously took a quick look around the room for a certain ouji, " --attempting to blow up the Earth that you probably  
didn't know about this little habit. "  
" I think I remember Gohan catching us stuffing our faces about 4 or 5 times... " Goku trailed off, deep in thought.  
He let out a large belch, then smiled, " He even joined us in the cake-eating fesitvites twice. "  
" Can I have some cake Daddy? " Goten smiled, intranced by the chocolate cake  
" K! " Goku replied, cuting off a large piece and handed it to him.  
" WHEE! CAKE! " Goten cheered, then ran off.  
" Well, Goku, despite everything that's happened, including that whole Buu incident last month, I'd have to say  
things have turned out pretty good. " Chi-Chi smiled, turning the TV on, " Of course we probably would have been able to have  
spent many more anniversaries together had it not have been for that OUJI. " Goku sweatdropped as he heard her fist pound  
down upon the table.  
" Come on Chi-chan. It's not Veggie's fault. And besides, if he had not escaped from Freezer's clutches and sent  
Raditzu to Earth to try and get me to join up with them I never would have been able to meet Veggie and turn him into the  
wonderful little buddy he is today. " Goku said happily.  
" HA! " Chi-Chi laughed mockingly, " I'm just glad he doesn't know when our anniversary is anyway. Can you imagine  
what he'd do? "  
" Yeah, he'd come over here and bring us a nice lil present. Maybe one of those fancy plate sets or a bottle of  
champagne." Goku said.  
" Ho ho ho! I can certainly see him bringing that last one. Course knowing Vegeta he'd probably say something like,  
"Why don't you come back home with me Kakay and we can drink this yummy stuff back at my house which is really Bulma's in my  
room for EVIL obvious reasons while Onna sits here and twiddles her thumbs". GOD how I wish he would just disappear into  
oblivion!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" AND NOW BACK TO THE DAILY NEWS!!! " the TV blasted, knocking both Sons onto the floor.  
" Is it just me or are the commercials always louder than the shows themselves? " Goku said dizzily.  
" Really? I never would have noticed. " Chi-Chi remarked sarcastically and just as dizzy as her husband.  
" Our top story on the news today; long-time fraud Jack Sandelton has been caught. " the newscaster said.  
" Sandel-ton, Sandelton. Gosh that name sounds familiar. " Goku rubbed his chin, " Doesn't that name sound familiar  
to you, Chi-chan? "  
" ... " Chi-Chi's eyes widened in shock.  
" Chi-chan? "  
" ... "  
" CHI-CHAN!! "  
" AHHHHHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, then fell over.  
Goku peered down over the table, " Uh, Chi-chan are you alright? " he asked, worried.  
" Uhhhhhhhhhhhh.... "  
" Jack Sandelton has been wanted by the East City police for the past 26 years for crimes ranging from kidnapping to  
armed robbery, but is probably most known for fraud. Sandelton is under arrest for impersonating an officer, a fireman, and  
several other important figures. He is know in jail without bail, the hearing with begin on Monday. " the newsman flipped  
through his papers, " In other news A boy saves a hen from a flood and new uses for the toothbrush, not to mention a new  
brand of toilet paper that allows you to read the news and take a dump at the same time!...you know that could be bad news  
for us--*click*! "  
" HEY! " Goku whined as the TV suddenly went black, then noticed Chi-Chi, who was still laying on her back on the  
floor, holding the remote, " Chi-chan what'd you do that for! I was watchin! "  
" ...Go-chan? " she said weakly.  
" Yes Chi-Chi? " he blinked, staring down at her.  
" Go-chan...come closer... " Chi-Chi motioned him to the floor with her finger.  
" Umm, oh-kay. " Goku bent down on his knees, " Are you, alright? "  
" Go-chan. " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down towards her, " We have a problem... "  
" We do? "  
" OF COURSE WE DO!!! " she screamed, sitting up, " Don't you remember who that Sandelton guy is!!! "  
" Sure I remember Chi-Chi! He's a con-man who was just on the news 5 minutes ago! " Goku said cheerfully.  
" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him, " OHHHHH! " she groaned, slapping herself on the forehead, " Why me...Goku? Do you  
remember the priest at our wedding? "  
" The bald guy Piccolo pied in the face? "  
" ...yes, Goku, the "bald guy Piccolo pied in the face". Do you remember his name? " Chi-Chi said, tired.  
" Blueberry! " Goku grinned.  
" No Goku, that was the flavor of the pie. "  
" ...oh. "  
" Now what was the MAN'S NAME? "  
" Hassenfeffer? "  
" What? NO! SANDELTON! HE'S THE SAME MAN AS THE ONE ON TV!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at him.  
" Wow, really? I don't remember him having that much hair... " Goku trailed off.  
" Not the newscaster, Goku, the man they were TALKING ABOUT!!! THE ONE WHO COMMITTED VARIOUS FRAUDS AROUND THE  
COUNTRY!!!! "  
" *gasp*! And to THINK I trusted him! " Goku said, slightly offended.  
" Oh someone help me. " Chi-Chi shook her head, " Goku, the man on TV is the same man who Piccolo pied in the face  
and a FRAUD. "  
" You're kidding...what's a fraud? "  
" UGGH!!! A FRAUD IS SOMEBODY WHO PRETENDS TO BE SOMEONE ELSE BUT REALLY ISN'T! WHICH MEANS ANY ACT HE PERFORMS ISN'T  
LEGAL WHICH MEANS IT DOESN'T COUNT WHICH MEANS---oh my God... " Chi-Chi turned a pale white, almost hearing the ouji laughing  
at her in the back of her mind, " Go-chan, hold me. " she said weakly, hugging him.  
" Silly Chi-chan! " Goku grinned, hugging back.  
" If I told you we weren't really married after all this time when we thought we were would you still love me? " she  
asked, trying to stop herself from panicking.  
" That's a funny question, of course I would Chi-chan. " Goku chuckled, then paused, " Hey, if we're not legal does  
that make Gohan and Goten-- "  
" --SHUSH! " she slapped her hand overtop his mouth, " We have to do something about this! "  
" Yes, yes we do. " Goku let go of her and walked back over to the table.  
" Where are YOU going!!! "  
" I'm doing something about this--cake, look at it! It's gonna get all moldy if I'm not here to finish eating it! "  
he complained.  
" Goku we're going to have to get re-married. For REAL this time. " Chi-Chi said, deep in thought.  
" But last time WAS real. At least, I think it was. I distinctly remember a cake similar to this one although you had  
hit me pretty hard during that budatucki battle before the wedding and I was still a little dizzy at the time so-- " Goku  
rambled on.  
" --of COURSE it was real! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Hmm. We should tell somebody about this. " the large saiyajin nodded.  
" WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!? THIS IS TERRIBLE!! Besides! Who would we possibly trust enough to tell! "  
Goku thought for a moment, " Bulma. "  
" No way! "  
" Why not? She's trustworthy. " Goku pouted.  
" I know that, the problem is, as you have so quickly forgotten, that the OUJI happens to reside in the same  
household. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, " And if he finds out that out of some bizzare twist of fate that you and I are no  
longer nor ever have been married in the first place there would be no way for me to legally keep you safe from his  
clutches! "  
" Does this mean I am Veggie's Go-chan now? " Goku cocked his head.  
" NO AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!!!! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
Goku wiped the sweat off his forehead, relieved, " Good. I can't imagine having to massage Veggie's smelly  
Veggie-back the same way I massage yours. "  
" I bet he can. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Huh? "  
" Nevermind. "  
  
  
" I still can't believe I let you talk me into this. " Chi-Chi groaned as they stood on the front porch of Capsule  
Corp. Their car parked on the side-street.  
" Name one person you think would be a better choice for us to confide in. " Goku dared her.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Alright, let's get this over with. " Chi-Chi rang the doorbell, " Maybe Bulma knows some quick legal way to get  
this done and over with before anyone else finds out. "  
" Oop! Someone's coming! " Goku pointed to the door.  
Chi-Chi gulped, " Now remember, look natural. We can't let on something's wrong right of the bat! "  
" Right. "  
Mirai opened the door, " Oh, hi Son-San, hi Chi-Chi. " he said casually, then blinked. Chi-Chi had a smile frozen on  
her face and Goku was now wearing a sombaro on his head, " Uhh, you guys feeling oh-kay? "  
Chi-Chi looked up at Goku's sombaro, then swatted it off his head. The large saiyajin sniffled at the loss of his hat  
, then quickly followed Chi-Chi inside.  
" Yes Mirai, we're both just fine. " Chi-Chi said through her false smile, " Where's Bulma? We need to have a word  
with her. "  
" What did Toussan do THIS time? " Mirai said dryly and mildly interested.  
" Little Veggie didn't do anything. " Goku answered, " Actually, he's not supposed to know in the first place. "  
" Know what? "  
Goku turned around and almost did a double-take to see Vegeta had appeared out of nowhere and was now standing behind  
him.  
" As if on cue, right? " Chi-Chi groaned.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE IS HERE! " Goku squealed, grabbing the ouji and giving him a hug, " Oh little Veggie where WERE you?  
And how did you get behind me so fast? "  
" Oh, I have my ways... " the ouji trailed off, then grinned in contentment in the hug, purposely ticking Chi-Chi off  
as usual, " You know Onna, you look a little more NERVOUS then usual. Something wrong? " he snickered at her.  
" NOTHING is wrong, OUJI. " Chi-Chi said, still smiling, " In fact everything is just fine. "  
" But Chi-chan you just told me a minute ago that-- "  
" SHH! " she hissed, quickly shushing the confused saiyajin, " We need to go downstairs to the lab to talk with  
Bulma. Is she down there? " Chi-Chi said, addressing Mirai and completely ignoring the ouji.  
" Yeah, Kaasan's been there all morning. I can't imagine what she's doing. Something "top-secret". " Mirai explained,  
" I think it has something to do with paint cans though. The door exploded several hours ago and...well.. " he pointed to  
the door-shaped mark on the hallway wall made in bright green paint.  
" Heh-heh...great, just great. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously, then grabbed Goku by the wrist and pulled him out of his  
hug with Vegeta, " Come on Goku! We're going downstairs. "  
" But what about Veggie? " he asked, saddened.  
" "Veggie" can stay right here for all I care! Besides, I already told you this doesn't consern him. " she snorted as  
they headed down the stairs, the small prince staring down at them from the top of the stairs,  
inquizzitively. He waited for them to get out of view, then tip-toed down the stairs after them, snickering menacingly.  
  
  
" YOU'RE WHAT?! " Bulma gawked, wearing her lab-coat and a pair of goggles. She was splattered in the same green  
paint that covered the upstairs wall.  
" Not legally married... " Goku said, pressing his two pointer fingers together and looking down at them in  
fascination.  
" OH BULMA IT WAS HORRIBLE!! " Chi-Chi wailed, " IT _IS_ HORRIBLE! The newscaster said the guy was a con-man who  
performed acts of FRAUD illegally! Oh my poor little Go-chan! " she grabbed onto one of Goku's wrists and hugged it tightly,  
" What are we going to do! We're not legally a couple anymore and we never were without even KNOWING IT! "  
" Chi-Chi I'm losing the feeling in my right hand. " Goku said.  
" You're going to be alright, Chi-Chi. " Bulma laughed lightly, " Vegeta and I aren't married and we still love each  
other very much. "  
" You---wha-wha-WHAT!! " Chi-Chi shrieked.  
" Huh? "  
" Wait! Go back! "  
" That he and I still love each other even though-- "  
" NO! Before that! " Chi-Chi demanded.  
" That we're not married? " Bulma blinked, confused.  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND THAT OUJI AREN'T MARRIED!! " she screamed in shock.  
" Well, we're married by "saiyajin" standards. " Bulma nodded, " And believe me you don't even want to know HALF of  
the little royal tribalistic tasks you have to perform to be considered "opuapa". "  
" "Opuapa"?? " Chi-Chi scratched her head.  
" Yeah, that's saiyajinese for being married; well; you know, loosely translated anyway. " Bulma shrugged, " There  
wasn't any wedding, you two don't remember one. "  
" That's right but I remember mine and Chi-chan's but that didn't count, right? " Goku looked down at Chi-Chi, who  
thrust his blood-bloated hand away. Goku shook his hand in the air with relief as the bloodflow returned to his arm.  
" Honestly! I suppose you can do whatever you want if you're rich. " Chi-Chi shook her head, " But Goku and I can't  
go ON like that! I wouldn't feel right. If I no longer have my status I can't keep him safe from the ouji! I mean, now that  
we aren't married, Vegeta technically has SOLE OWNERSHIP over my baby! " she said, worried.  
" Baby? What baby? " Goku looked around the room.  
" That's YOU, knucklehead. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" Me? " Goku stared at her, then grinned, " Aww, I'm the baby! " he giggled.  
" Well if it means that much to you two I can call someone up and have them come over and perform a quick ceremony  
for you guys. That way Chi-Chi won't have to worry about Vegeta taking a legal advantage over Son-kun and no one will have  
to know the first one was made by a fraud. Oh-kay? " Bulma smiled, coming up with a safe and quick solution to the problem.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, " Isn't that great, Chi-chan! " he said, then noticed her slumping, " I said, "Isn't that--" "  
" Oh Goku I can't do it real fast like THIS! " Chi-Chi sniffled, " I want it to be just as special as the first one  
was!! "  
" Chi-chan I didn't know what a wife WAS the first time. " Goku pointed out.  
" ... " Chi-Chi glared up at him. He smiled cheesily, " OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! " she shouted, then started to sob.  
" Aww, Chi-chan don't cry. " Goku patted her on the back, " Why we could make pretend that we're just renewing our  
vows and that way we can have a big party and make it all up to look like the real thing but everyone else would think it's  
the fake thing but we know it will be real unlike the first one which they all thought was the real thing but was really the  
fake thing that even we didn't know was fake! " he grinned a classic Son smile.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Goku that has to have been the most brilliant idea ever contrived in your little brain. " Chi-Chi said in awe,  
" LET'S DO IT! " she said happily.  
" HOORAY FOR ME FOR I AM A GEEN-EE-US!! " Goku whooped.  
" It's "genius", dear. "  
" ...RIGHT! A GENIUS I AM AND HAPPEN TO BE!! "  
  
  
" I am SO happy we cleared that up. " Chi-Chi said as she cheerfully climbed up the stairs, " This is going to so  
wonderful! Thank you for your help, Bulma. " she shook her hand.  
" But I didn't really...do...anything. " Bulma said, bewildered.  
" We'll call you once we finish picking out things! Right Go-chan? " Chi-Chi smiled at the large saiyajin.  
" Wow, two really big cakes in one sitting. " Goku was off musing of the cake they had eaten earlier this morning,  
" And all the pastries and deserts and fish and those tiny little hot-dogs you eat off a stick....AND I know what I'm doing  
this time...THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST THING EVER!!! " he squealed, accidently slamming shut the lab door on Bulma's face.  
She blinked, " Oww. "  
Chi-Chi rubbed her hands together, " And the very best part is the ouji doesn't even know about it!! "  
Vegeta suddenly walked by them whistling 'Here Comes the Bride'.  
Chi-Chi felt a little cloud of doom hanging over her head, " Oh no. " she slapped herself on the forehead, " Why did  
I say that! Why did I say that! "  
" Hi again little Veggie! " Goku waved to Vegeta, who stopped whistling and walking for a moment.  
" Why hello Kakarrotto-chan who at this time is set to obey only my own personal bidding. " Vegeta smirked, then  
noticed Chi-Chi a little nervous out of the corner of his eye, " Say, Onna, how's it feel to know that you've lost by  
default? " he turned to her.  
" OOH! I HAVEN'T LOST ANYTHING YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI!!! " she screamed in his face.  
" Yeah, except your mind. " Vegeta chuckled. Goku let out a little giggle.  
Chi-Chi froze, " DON'T YOU LAUGH WITH HIM!! HE'S EVIL!! "  
Goku stopped giggling.  
" It's fine, Kakay, you can continue to laugh with me. This onna has no right to order you around. I, on the other  
hand, have retained my half of that right and can now fully rule over you, " he looked up at Goku, " How's that sound? "  
" ...huh? " Goku scratched his head, confused.  
" It means you can laugh as much as you like, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smiled.  
" ...heeheeheeheeheeheeheheeHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA--- "  
" --ENOUGH!! " Vegeta yelled, causing Goku to pause from his giggling, which had turned into loud fits of laughter,  
" Now when _I_ say you should stop laughing you DO stop laughing, get it? "  
" Like simon says? " Goku asked.  
" Yes little Kakay, like "simon says". Only this will be more like "Veggie says". If "Veggie" tells you to do  
something, you do it. If someone who is NOT "Veggie"; like ONNA for example; tells you to do something, you-- "  
" --DON'T do it! " Goku finished his sentence, smiling.  
" Why you little... " Chi-Chi growled at Vegeta, shaking her fists.  
" Let's try an example, alright, Kaka-chan? " Vegeta said to the larger saiyajin.  
" OH-KAY LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku saluted him.  
" Now, Kakarrotto, SIT! "  
He did so.  
" STAND! SIT DOWN AGAIN! UP! DOWN! UP! DOWN! UPDOWN!! " he ordered.  
Goku panted heavily, somehow sitting down and up at the same time.  
" Nice. " Vegeta smirked, " VERY nice. I could get to like this. " he let out a small giggle, " Kakarrotto? "  
" *pant*, yes, *pant*, Veggie? " Goku said while trying to catch his breath.  
" I want you to give me a hug. " the ouji held his arms open.  
" Oh-*pant*-kay. " Goku walked over to Vegeta, then nearly fell down hugging him, " *whew*! Veggie I'm tired. "  
" You should be. " an evil smile crept across the prince's face, " Now how about a little smooch on the cheek for  
your little buddy? " Vegeta pointed to himself.  
" HERE'S YOUR SMOOCH!! " Chi-Chi sent a flying kick at Vegeta's behind, catapulting him through the ceiling...well..  
..catapulting his head through the ceiling anyway, " HOW'S YOUR CHEEKS NOW!!! PRETTY SORE, EH? "  
" I..think he meant the cheeks on his face, Chi-chan. " Goku sweatdropped.  
" Feh, you can't tell the difference between them anyway. " Chi-Chi snickered, " They both look the same to me. "  
" Ouch. " Goku cringed mildly, then made his way to the stairs.  
" WHERE ARE YOU GOING! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Umm, to help my prince unwedge his head from the ceiling, err, floor. " Goku said, halfway up the stairs.  
" HE IS _NOT_ YOUR PRINCE!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, waving her arms back and forth. Goku giggled at her.  
" Sure he is, Chi-chan. Veggie is the saiyajin no ouji and I'm the saiyajin so he's my ouji. " Goku explained, then  
almost fell over in fright as a huge bright red glow emitted from upstairs. Chi-Chi could see creases of the ouji's glowing  
face through the cracks his head made in the ceiling.  
" That's it. We're leaving. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " Follow me Goku, I'll drive us back home. "  
" I can't. "  
" !? " she froze, " WHAT?! WHY NOT!!! "  
" Well, it isn't technically OUR home, is it? " he said uneasily.  
A few muffled giggles could be heard from the ceiling above them.  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT _OUR_ HOME!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, both angry and frightened at the same time.  
" Buh-buh-but Chi-Chi, you're the one who moved in with me. So it really IS my house. " Goku nodded.  
" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE'S GOT YOU THERE ONNA! " Vegeta laughed. A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead as she grabbed  
Vegeta by his dangling legs and pulled him down though the ceiling, causing the ouji to fall to the ground.  
" Go-chan, you, you can't really MEAN this? Can you? " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the hands.  
" Yuh-huh. " Goku said.  
" ERR, I HELPED YOU WITH THAT HOUSE! A LOT OF STUFF IN IT IS MINE!!! "  
" It won't be again until we get married for real this time. " Goku said stubbornly.  
" HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!! " she gawked, " WHERE AM _I_ SUPPOSED TO LIVE!! "  
" You could live HERE until it's time, Onna. " Vegeta snickered evilly.  
" Oh no no no no! There is no way I'm living under the same roof as the EVIL LITTLE MONKEY PRINCE who's trying to  
steal my Go-chan from me! " Chi-Chi scoffed at the idea.  
" But I'm NOT your Go-chan. Not yet anyway. " Goku shook his head.  
" But he's still my Kakay! Right 'big buddy'? " Vegeta grinned, patting Goku on the shoulder, " Say, Kakay? I've got  
an idea. Why don't you let Onna use your house and YOU can stay here with Bul-chan and I until the ceremony? "  
" Really Veggie? That's very nice of you. " Goku smiled, impressed.  
" Yes, it is. " Vegeta snickered, " In fact, I'll let you stay in my room with me. How does that sound? "  
" SLEEPOVERS WITH VEGGIE?! " the larger saiyajin's eyes widened, " OH BOY! I CAN JUST IMAGINE!!! " he squealed.  
" So can I. " Chi-Chi grumbled, " And that's why you're going to be going home and I'm going to be staying in one of  
the guest rooms here. "  
" Huh? " Goku blinked, " But Chi-Chi you just said that you'd never live under the same roof as-- "  
" Goku I believe it would be much wiser if you were the one to head home for the night. " Chi-Chi said sternly, " At  
home I have Gohan, Goten, and my own father to watch over you--to be my eyes for me for a while. But to leave you in this  
ouji-complex-of-EVIL would be nearly sentencing you to a fate worse than death! I will sleep here and you will sleep at home.  
I want you to get plenty of rest because tommorow we will be informing the others of our, *a-hem*, vow renewing. "  
He nodded and walked towards the front door.  
" Funny, " Vegeta remarked, " I'd think you'd be a little scared of living in the same house as me? " he smirked.  
" Nope. " Chi-Chi smiled, " But YOU should be. "  
" ??? "  
  
  
" Man, who'd have thought nightime at the ouji-hut could be so--boring. " Chi-Chi muttered as she layed on her back  
in the guest bed, staring up at the ceiling, " It's a good thing my Go-chan brought me back a pair of pajamas... " she said,  
then trailed off, " Oh Go-chan...I hope everything turns out alright. It's been a whole 15 minutes since I've last called. "  
she glanced over at the luminous clock on the counter, " Heh, I sound like that ouji. " Chi-Chi chuckled in irony, " But,  
I'm not like that ouji, right? " she said, worried, " Fate and destiny. They seem similar, when both focused on a similar  
cause, but are not. I believe it was fate that brought us together Goku. By a strange sort of luck that caused our paths to  
cross several times, almost like something or someone had meant for us both to possess a dragonball...and for both our  
guardians to have been fellow students of Muten Roshi. That ouji, however, believes it is your destiny to be in his service.  
That you were born to be together and that's why you both survived your planet being blown up and both became super saiyajins  
and have that weird mental connection with one another. Soulmates, HA! That's a good one. What can you tell about a baby's  
future before it has even learned to crawl or speak? NOTHING!....I so need to talk to somebody. " she reached for the phone,  
only to pause when she heard a wailing coming from down the hall.  
" YAI YAI YAI YAI!!!! "  
" Eh? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, creeping out of her room and down the hallway to the source of the noise.  
" YAI YAI YAI YAI!!!! "  
She looked up to see the sign on the door, " Vegeta's room...why am I _NOT_ surprised. " Chi-Chi groaned, then  
sweatdropped when multi-color lights suddenly burst from around the seems of the door. She blinked, bewildered, " Well, no  
sense in turning back now, curiosty's peaked. " Chi-Chi shrugged, then slowly opened the door wide enough to peek in. Her jaw  
dropped to the floor.  
Vegeta paused from what he was doing and stared back at her, maracas in each of his hands. The ouji had a small line  
of brown fingerpaint under each eye similar to a baseball player's. He had various blue, yellow, red, and green fingerpainted  
insignias on his bare back and stomach written in saiyajinese. He was wearing a light brown leathery loin cloth and a fuzzy  
ankle bracelet on his right ankle.  
" ...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!! " was the first thing to come out of Chi-Chi's mouth.  
" Uhh, saiyajin ritual. " Vegeta responded.  
" Are disco-bulbs part of this saiyajin ritual too? " Chi-Chi skeptically pointed up to the disco-light hanging from  
the ceiling.  
" No that's just for effect. " Vegeta said, then shrugged.  
" I haven't seen you do this before. "  
" Obviously you've never spent Saturday night at my house. " the ouji answered, then smirked, " The dance and chant  
are said to impose the will of the enchanter upon other full-blooded saiyajins. " he then pointed to the thing attached to a  
piece of string hanging around his neck, " Especially ones who are connected by mysterious means. "  
She stopped and did a double-take, " That's a potara! " Chi-Chi gawked at the earring tied in the 'necklace', " I  
thought you destoryed yours!!! "  
" I did. I had Dende fix it for me though. I have Kakay's too, but that's hidden somewhere you'll never think to look  
for it. " he boasted proudly.  
" It's hanging from the side of your loin-cloth jungle-boy. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" --GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" I'M NOT _IN_ YOUR ROOM! " Chi-Chi screamed back at him from the doorway.  
" YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT! "  
" MAYBE I AM! WHY DON'T YOU COME GET ME! "  
" MAYBE I WILL! "  
" FINE! "  
" FINE! " Vegeta shouted, then ran headlong towards the door which Chi-Chi promptly slammed shut, then heard a loud  
thump a second after. She smirked, " Owww... " a small voice came from behind the door.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Chi-Chi chuckled as she walked back down the hallway towards the guest room, " Makes me almost wish  
I had a brother. *snort*, the moron. " she entered her room and closed the door behind her.  
Vegeta groaned from behind his bedroom door, " YOUR DEEDS WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED ONNA!!! "  
" Goodnight Ouji. " she called from her room.  
" I SHALL REEK THE WRATH OF MY ROYAL ANCESTORS UPON YOU! "  
" YOUR STENCH REEKS STRONG ENOUGH ON YOUR OWN, OUJI! "  
" ...what? "  
" Goodnight Ouji! "  
" WHAT? "  
" GOODNIGHT _OUJI_! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
8:31 PM 7/7/2002  
END OF PART ONE  
Goku: Heehee, Chi-chan and Veggie DO act like they're brother and sister sometimes, don't they?  
Vegeta: Bite your tongue.  
Goku: [does so]  
Chuquita: Well I thought it was a pretty good first chapter. [glances to her left; Pookee waddles past her across the table  
dressed up like a fighting pilot] What the heck?  
Vegeta: (smiles) Pookee's off to his daredevil lessons.  
Chuquita: (ask 'um) "Daredevil lessons"???  
Vegeta: Yeah, you know, they give you a plane and everything and you spin around like you're going to crash but instead make  
all these fancy Earth-letters.  
Chuquita: A sky-writing class?  
Vegeta: HAI! That's it!  
Chuquita: You sent your teddy bear for sky-writing classes?  
Vegeta: Hmm? No, it was purely his idea. Pookee's getting pretty good at it. They're practicing their P's this week.  
Goku: (still biting his tongue) Heehee, peas.  
Vegeta: Not PEAS, P's.  
Goku: Please?  
Vegeta: P'S!!! THE LETTER P!!  
Goku: No thank you I just went.  
Vegeta: AAUGH!!! (slams his head down on the desk)  
Chuquita: [pats him on the back] There there, it'll be alright. (notices the tip of Son's bitten tongue is starting to turn  
blue) You oh-kay?  
Goku: Veggie told me to bite my tongue....it's getting pretty numb actually. I'm afraid I might snap it right off.  
Vegeta: (glances up at him) (groans) It was a figure of speech, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: That mean I can let go now?  
Vegeta: (sigh) Yes, Kakarrot, you can let go now.  
Goku: (lets go) *whew*! Good. That feels MUCH better. [feels a tug on his pantleg] (looks down) Oh, HI PLUSHIE!  
Vegeta: (glares) Hello PLUSHIE.  
Plushie: (whispers to Son)  
Goku: Uh-huh....uh-huh....yep...uh-huh... (to Chu) Say Chu, Plushie says he would feel much more comfortable if Veggie sat in  
the audiance.....(whispers some more)....or was handcuffed to the back of his chair.  
Chuquita: That's cool. (whips out a pair of handcuffs) Hey Veggie--  
Vegeta: --looks like I'm about to become part of the audiance today. [gets up and goes to sit in a nearby seat in the  
audiance]  
Plushie: Hee! [hops up onto Son's lap] Ahh...  
Vegeta: ERRRRR... (growls at Plushie with look of enraged jealousy)  
Goku: (pats Plushie on the head & giggles)  
Vegeta: (growls some more)  
Chuquita: (yells) (to Veggie) COME OFF IT VEGGIE IT'S JUST A PLUSH TOY!!  
Vegeta: (innocently) Come off what? I didn't do anything!....yet.  
Chuquita: Ugh, honestly...you have some real issues, you know that Vedge?  
Vegeta: I have no issues...my magazine subscription expired MONTHS ago.  
Goku: ...what?  
Chuquita: We're going to have to cover his psychological Veggie-mind in a future Corner, Son-San. Remember that for me.  
Goku: (thumbs-up) Gotcha!  
Chuquita: Join us next time when we interview our special guests, Pookee and Plushie and ask them questions viewers are dying  
to know.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) And what questions would those be?  
Chuquita: (happily) You won't know 'til Part 2, Veggie-head!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Well thanks a lot!  
Goku: (grins) You are welcome, little Veggie.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: See you in part 2! Later!  
Goku: Hasta luego!  
Vegeta: Chao.  
Goku: ...chao?? 


	2. 11:30?!; the kaka-plush; holy BEEF!; bru...

1:54 PM 7/8/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "It just isn't your day, is it little buddy?" -Boss Ham, "Hamtaro"  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: (to Chu) (w/utter sarcasm) Gee, I wonder WHY you chose this particular quote.  
Chuquita: (grinning) Yeah, I wonder.  
Goku: (happily) Little buddies are fun!  
Vegeta: (smirks) (nods) Yes, we are, aren't we...(bolts to attention) WHADDA YOU MEAN "WE"?  
Goku: Huh?  
Vegeta: (threatening) YOU SAID BUDDIES! THAT'S IN ITS PLURAL FORM! MEANING MORE THAN ONE!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THOSE SEVEN  
YEARS AT KAIO'S PLANET ANYWAY? MAKING _NEW_ LITTLE BUDDIES? HOW MANY? 5, 10, 510! HUH? HUH!!!  
Goku: (whinces) Ehhhh, Veggie I did nothing of the sort.  
Chuquita: (sighs) He was using it generally speaking, Vedge. He didn't really MEAN there was more than one "little buddy".  
Vegeta: Yeah, well there better NOT be. [gets up out of his seat in the audiance and stands behind Son] (mumbles) I'll make  
sure of that you bet...  
Goku: (to Chu) Why is Veggie back there? [points to behind his chair; only Veggie from the eyes-up can be seen behind the  
tall chair]  
Chuquita: Because he's Veggie, Son-San. Only valid answer I have.  
Goku: That indeed.  
Chuquita: ... (turns to Son, conserned) Say, Son-San? You ever get a cavity?  
Goku: (w/3 tons of candy in his mouth) A whaf?  
Chuquita: ...nevermind. [goes back to sitting, then sweatdrops] My God, I can actually FEEL that evil smirk on your face,  
Veggie.  
Vegeta: Heh-heh-heh. (evil smile) Havin a lil tooth decay, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: Shuddup Veggie. I bet you wouldn't even last 2 seconds once they got the needles up your gums.  
Goku: (frozen white) NEEDLES?! (sniffles) OH POOR CHU-SAMA! [hugs her] That's so terrible! I am so sorry for you! Don't let  
them kill you or else we'll never finish the story!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Thanks Son. Actually it's next Tuesday, I think.  
Vegeta: (still smirking)  
Chuquita: OH WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!! NO WONDER CHI-CHI THINKS YOU'RE ANNOYING!! YOU _ARE_!!!  
Vegeta: (chuckles) And darn proud of it.  
Pookee: Tsk, tsk, tsk.  
Vegeta: (turns to his left) (smiles) HI POOKEE!  
Pookee: [still in his skywriting uniform] Hi V-sama!  
Goku: (squeals) AWWWWWWWW, Pookee's voice is SO CUTE!!!  
Chuquita: Yeah, I zapped him a voice box for the Corner. It'd be kinda silly if he wasn't able to answer any questions cuz he  
couldn't talk. (to Pookee) SO! Pookee, how long have you been Veggie's teddy bear?  
Pookee: From day 1.  
Goku: Wow! Someone who knows Veggie even longer than I have! Amazing!  
Pookee: Heehee.  
Chuquita: Alright, let's try another question, [flips through her little blue notecards] Pookee.  
Pookee: Yes.  
Chuquita: (smirks) What's the most horrible, darkest, embarassing secret you know about our little ouji friend?  
Vegeta: [turns a pale green] (gulps)  
Pookee: (to Veggie) V-sama, may I relay to Chu about the french pink satin underwear and life-sized stuffed "Kaka-plush"  
incident?  
Vegeta: (embarassed) No you may NOT.  
Pookee: Oh-kay, then I'd have to say for horrible: One day V-sama was so groggy from training that when he sat down at the  
kitchen he fell asleep and face-first into a lemon-meringue pie on the table.  
Goku: Mmm...meringue...  
Pookee: As for darkest....[notices the pleading 'keep quiet keep quiet' look on Veggie's face] I'd say probably half the  
stuff he's been doing to poor 'ol Kaka-chan ever since he used Bulma's enlarging ray on the little guy.  
Chuquita: Kaka-chan?  
Pookee: V-sama's name for the Kakarrotto plush he has.  
Goku: You mean the one who used to sit next to you ontop the bookcase? I always wondered what happened to him...you know he  
WAS your height when I last saw him.  
Pookee: V-sama keeps in locked in a cubby-hole in the ceiling now. Not a very good view unless he pulls Kak out to play with  
him.  
Goku: (to Veggie) (uneasy) You play with a life-sized stuffed toy of ME?  
Vegeta: ...so? You play with Plushie.  
Goku: (backs away from him) Yeah, but Plushie's only 1 foot tall, not LIFE-SIZED.  
Vegeta: What's wrong with life-sized? It's not like it's actually YOU I'm playing dress-up with.  
Goku: (starting to get really creeped out) You dress it up in little costumes??  
Vegeta: Well, you know, big costumes, actually. I mean, it is your size. And that's pretty, urm, big.  
Goku: I think _I_ wanna go sit back in the audiance now.  
Chuquita: Cya Son-San. [Son heads for the spot Veggie was sitting in the audiance at, then shivers and finds another empty  
seat]  
Vegeta: (shouting) COME ON KAKARROTTO! LIKE YOU'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING WEIRD TO PLUSHIE!  
Plushie: [now in Son's chair] He hasn't.  
Vegeta: (glares at him) YOU SHUT UP!!  
  
  
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi find out by TV that the man who performed their wedding ceremony is a fraud and has been just sent  
to jail, making their marriage illegal. Now the couple have to find a way to get re-married before the others find out,  
namely Vegeta. What happens when Chi-Chi can no longer defend her claim to Son-kun llegally? Will Veggie convince Son to  
not get married at all? And what about Gohan and Goten? Are they now illegit??? A G/CC fic.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ohhhhhhh... " Chi-Chi yawned. She slowly opened her eyes to see another familiar-shaped pair staring back down at  
her, " ...AHHH! OUJI-EYES! " she kicked the figure off the top of the sheets and into the wall.  
" Oh, the pain.. " the figure groaned as it slid to the floor. Chi-Chi blinked for a moment as everything came into  
focus.  
" Wow Mom that was great! You kicked Trunks like it was nothing! "  
" Huh? " Chi-Chi leaned over the side of her bed to see 7 year old Goten grinning up at her, " Guh--Goten what are  
YOU doing here. " she gawked as Trunks wobbled over to where his friend was standing.  
" Uncle Veggie said to make sure you get plenty of rest for today. " Goten nodded.  
" Rest? " Chi-Chi looked around the room, then spied her clock, which had been unplugged from the wall, " EEK! " she  
grabbed it off the counter, " WHAT TIME IS IT!!! "  
" 11:30am. " Trunks answered, looking down at his watch.  
" ELEVEN THIRTY!!! " she yelped, " I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP FIVE HOURS AGO!!! " Chi-Chi lept out of bed, still in her  
nightgown and ran careening down the hallway, only to screech to a halt as she passed Vegeta's door, then backed up, " Grrr,  
PLEASE tell me you're still asleep! " she begged, then opened the door to find the room empty, " Ehhh...ehhhhHHHhhh... "  
Chi-Chi stood there in fear.  
" Mommy Mommy are you oh-kay? " Goten asked as he and Trunks ran over to where she was standing.  
" HOW LONG'S HE BEEN UP!!! "  
" Huh? Who? "  
" YOU KNOW WHO! " she bent down to his height, " THE OUJI!!! THAT'S WHO!!! "  
" Oh, Toussan's been awake since about 5:20 somethin this morning. " Trunks shrugged, " He was in a real hurry to get  
ready. "  
" 5:20... " Chi-Chi trailed off, " AHH! GO-CHAN WAKES UP TO GO FISHING AT 5:30!! THAT EVIL LITTLE MONSTER!!! HE WENT  
AFTER MY GO-CHAN AND LEFT ME TO SLEEP IN!!! He'll tell my baby I didn't wake up early enough because I didn't care about him  
anymore and then he'll say how much more WORTHY he is than I am and OHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " she wailed, holding the sides of her  
head.  
" Actually he didn't leave you to sleep in. " Trunks interupted.  
" Say what? " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Heehee, unplugging the clock was OUR idea, Mom. We figured the best way for you to sleep without any distractions  
would be without any noise and BOY does that alarm clock make a lot of noise! " Goten said proudly.  
" Brilliant logic, son. " Chi-Chi grumbled, " I wonder WHO'S gene pool you got that wonderful talent from? "  
" ...yours? " he offered.  
" NO NOT MINE!!! " she screamed, then folded her arms in a huff, " OOH!! "  
" You know, you're never gonna catch up to Toussan if you just stand there feeling sorry for yourself. " Trunks  
pointed out.  
" ...oh. Wow, very perceptive of you. Maybe you're not as ouji-ish as I formerly thought. " she smiled, walking past  
him. Trunks scratched his head.  
" Was the a compliment, or an insult? "  
Goten blinked, " I'm not sure. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Wanna go play paintball in the den? "  
" 'kay! "  
  
  
" HAHA! I'M ALL READY TO GO NOW! " Chi-Chi said triumphantly, now cleaned up and dressed in her normal clothes. She  
marched down the hallway only to hear a loud creak from the ceiling, " What the? " she followed the sound into the ouji's  
room, " My God it sounds like something's dying up there! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then flew up to a small door in the ceiling,  
" I bet it's just that stupid disco ball from last night. " she grumbled, then noticed a piece of fabric hanging out of the  
small door and pulled on it, causing the door to fly open and the object inside to come crashing down upon her, knocking her  
to the floor.  
" Ohhhhh... " Chi-Chi sat up, then shrieked, " AHHHH DEAD BODY DEAD BODY DEAD BODY! EEW EEW EEW!! " she tried to push  
the person off of her, only to pause from what she was doing when she noticed the person's rounded knubs for hands, " Huh? "  
Chi-Chi pulled the person away from her, " It's a--DOLL! Or a plush toy...or something. " she suddenly sweatdropped, " And it  
looks just like Goku. " she held up the life-sized stuffed toy, " Where would you BUY something like this?? I mean who would  
you sell it t--oo. " Chi-Chi sat the doll on Vegeta's bed and looked it over. It was wearing a fluffy pink robe, a pair of  
Goku's slippers, and had a ribbon tilted on the front right side of it's hair, " Now this is just plain old WEIRD. " she read  
the tag on the inside of the robe, " "Ouji Corp. a subdivision of Capsule Corporation". SubSPECIES is more like it. " Chi-Chi  
reached up to place it back in it's cubby-hole, then stopped, " No, on second thought, you're coming with me. " she dragged  
him out of the room, chucked in him an empty garbage bag and walked out to the car, " You may be more useful to me than you  
look. "  
  
  
" I LOVE FISHING! Don't you Veggie? " Goku said as they sat on the riverbank a mile from his house, soaking wet. The  
duo each had their own fishing-pole and were in the process of, well, fishing.  
" I don't get it. We just wrestled with several of these beasts 10 minutes ago, why are we doing it THIS WAY now! "  
Vegeta exclaimed, pointing to the giganto fishes that lay on a pile behind them.  
" Well it's easier to catch the appatizers this way. " Goku explained.  
" Appatizers?? " the ouji paraphrased him.  
" Yeah, you know, the "wee little fish" that you can fry to make tiny fish nuggets, or place on a pizza as a topping,  
or use as a decorative cake accent. " Goku grinned.  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " Did you just use the word "wee" in a sentence? "  
" ...huh? "  
" Must be a beautiful day in Baka Land, eh Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Yes, yes it is. " Goku nodded, not paying attention.  
" I thought so. "  
" OUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! " a voice roared from behind them.  
" I believe the storm clouds just gathered. " Goku frowned, staring straight ahead.  
" What? "  
" In Baka Land. "  
" Oh. " Vegeta said in awe. He glanced over his shoulder at Chi-Chi, who was currently stomping angrily towards them,  
" Oh look, Kakay, it's that "mean old witch lady" who abandoned you by not showing up this morning. " the ouji fake-pouted  
and purposely leaned against the other saiyajin.  
Chi-Chi glared down at Vegeta, then walked infront of him and Goku, who blinked; slightly nervous of how angrily she  
was looming over them, " Get your disgusting ouji-germs off his shoulder RIGHT NOW!!! "  
" Oh, I'm sorry, were you just ordering ME to remove MY head from MY peasant's shoulder? " Vegeta gasped in  
over-dramatic disbelief, " Why _I_ don't go around telling YOU what to do with YOUR children, DO I? "  
" ... " Chi-Chi blinked, " GOKU!!! "  
" Yes, Chi-Chi? " he looked up at her.  
" What happened to "Chi-chan"? " she asked.  
" Umm, uh, well, " he blushed lightly, " That would be a little forward to call someone by a pet name when you  
haven't even gotten married to 'um yet. "  
" WHAT?! " Chi-Chi gawked, " YOU'RE NOT "married" TO THE EVIL ONE OVER THERE AND YOU HAVE _DOZENS_ OF PET NAMES FOR  
HIM!! " she exclaimed.  
" Well Veggie's my little buddy. I always nick-name my little buddies. You know THAT. " Goku laughed it off.  
" Yeah, Onna, bug off. " Vegeta boasted, motioning her to leave.  
" OOOOH!!!! " Chi-Chi fumed, then smirked and reached into the big garbage bag over her shoulder, " Ouji if you don't  
get away from Goku right now I'll show him what's in this bag. "  
" A mild threat. " Vegeta shrugged, smirking.  
" Really? You'd think so, wouldn't you? " she took a step forward. Vegeta looked at bag with curiousity, " What if I  
were to tell you that this something is from YOUR ROOM--would you be worried? "  
The ouji paused, then shook it off, " There's nothing in my room capable of becoming "blackmail". " he said proudly.  
" It's wearing a fluffy pink robe. "  
" ... " Vegeta froze, then quickly glanced at the larger saiyajin, who just grinned back down at him, " So? "  
" It's also wearing a rather "pretty" bow in it's SPIKEY BLACK SAIYAJIN-LIKE HAIR. " she narrowed her eyes.  
" Huh? " Goku cocked his head.  
" Kakarrotto your prince advices you to remove yourself from the area before it becomes a war zone. " Vegeta said,  
his eyes locked on the bag.  
" Oh, no, don't leave now Goku. " Chi-Chi teased him, " It's wearing that pair of slippers you lost last month. "  
" The white ones? "  
" Yes, actually. " Chi-Chi peered inside the bag, then held the doll's foot up.  
" MY SLIPPERS!!! " Goku squealed, bounding over to her, " On a....dead body... " he paled.  
" This thing's not "dead" Go-chan, it was never alive to begin with. "  
He scratched his head, confused. Meanwhile in the backround Vegeta was tip-toeing away so he could teleport to  
safety, " Not...alive? "  
Chi-Chi pulled the doll's head out of the bag. Goku shrieked.  
" AHHHHH!!! IT'S ME!!!! Or something that resembles me. "  
Chi-Chi snickered, pulling half the doll's body out of the bag, " And do you know who dressed this little beauty,  
Go-chan? "  
" Somebody with a sick sense of humor. " Goku nodded, still shocked.  
" Yes, I'd say that's partially correct. " Chi-Chi smiled, " OH! _I_ _KNOW_! Why don't we ask the OUJI if he knows  
anyone who would dressup a large life-sized plush of you in such a 'sassy' wardrobe. "  
" Well, oh-kay. " Goku said, taking her literally. He turned around, " Hey Veggie do you know who would---Chi-Chi? "  
" Yes Go-chan. "  
" Veggie's gone, Chi-Chi. "  
" WHAT?! " she gawked, " ERRRrrrr, fine! Good riddence. " she folded her arms, " Why don't you get changed and we'll  
go to the bridal shop so we can get some clothes for the occation? "  
" Why can't I wear the one I wore the first time? " Goku asked innocently.  
" Because your muscles have become so "rippling" you would tear that suit to pieces now. " Chi-Chi replied.  
" Why can't you wear the one you wore the first time? " he asked, then giggled, " Are your muscles ripple-ling TOO  
now Chi-chan? "  
" No, I'm just, well, I'm not as young as I used to be either. " Chi-Chi grumbled, embarassed.  
" Onna's too old and fat to wear her dress. " Vegeta's voice cackled from some unknown source in the backround.  
" ERRRRRR, SHUDDUP OUJI!!!! "  
  
  
" I'm all soggy, like a wet doggie, I left the bathroom squeaky clean and it looks kinda foggy! " Goku sang as he  
pranced down the hallway, a long trail of water soaking the floor behind him all the way back to the bathroom.  
" Psst! "  
He paused in mid-step, " Helloooo? " the saiyajin cocked his head towards an open door. Vegeta stuck his head out,  
still soaking wet from swimming in the river catching fish.  
" Why Kakarrotto, how nice to run into you here--HOLY BEEF WHERE'S YOUR CLOTHES!!! " Vegeta slammed the door shut in  
shock and disgust.  
Goku looked down at himself, " ...CHI-CHAAAAAAN!!! " he wailed, then grinned widely as Chi-Chi appeared out of  
nowhere and handed him a Son-sized towel. He giggled, " THANKS CHI-CHAN!!! " she walked back down the stairs. Vegeta re-poked  
his head out of the doorway, " Look Veggie! I'm wearing duckies! " he pointed to the yellow duck-pattered towel. Goku poked  
one of the ducks on his towel, " Quack quack! Heeheehee. I luuuuve duckies--they're good with mustard! " he licked his lips.  
" Cannibal. " Vegeta said shortly, then cleared his throat, " Say, Kakay, how would you like to come inside and do a  
little brushing for me. " he smirked, holding out a hair-brush.  
" Little Veggie that is Chi-Chi's hair-brush! " Goku gasped, pointing to the item, " Infact, that is her room. Why  
are you in Chi-Chi's room little Veggie? "  
" Feh, talk is for the weak. Enter. " Vegeta smirked, opening the door. Goku stood in the doorway for a moment.  
" Veggie I can't let you just--ACK! " he yelped as the ouji pulled him inside and shut the door. Vegeta sat down on  
Chi-Chi's stool and shoved the hair-brush into Goku's hands, " Veggie you're not supposed to be in here. " he shook his head.  
" It's technically NOT her house, is it? " Vegeta answered, " It's yours. Now start brushing, my hair only stays  
gravity-prone when wet for a good 20 minutes until it reverts back to it's cotton-candy-like foof. "  
" But Veggie I can't brush your hair. I brush Chi-chan's hair like this. " Goku said uneasily, " It's one of our  
"couple" activities."  
" SO it should be SIMPLE for you. " Vegeta said, getting annoyed. He grabbed the hand Goku was holding the brush in  
and brushed it down through his hair, " There! Simple! "  
" Uhh... " Goku stared at the brush, then ran a couple more strokes through the ouji's hair. He let out a giggle,  
" Hey, Veggie's hair is pretty too! "  
The ouji glowed bright red, " Yes, I know. It IS a beautiful texture, isn't it? "  
" Heeheehee, " Goku giggled, " Brushing Veggie's Veggie-hair. Lalalalalala! "  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... " Vegeta sighed with contentment, " You know it's been DECADES since I was back on Bejito-sei  
where we had servants who'd brush my hair for me. "  
" I can't imagine. " Goku said honestly.  
" What's that stench--AHHHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi screamed in horror as she entered her room to see Vegeta sitting on her  
stool dripping wet while Goku, who was also slightly damp, stood behind Vegeta brushing the ouji's at the moment flat hair  
with HER hairbrush, " GO-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! " she rushed to his aid and pulled Goku and the brush away from Vegeta,  
" DON'T YOU PAMPER HIM LIKE THAT! HAIR-BRUSHING IS _OUR_ PAMPERING ACTIVITY. "  
" I tried to warn him. " Goku shrugged in an I-told-you-so manner.  
" OOoooOOOOOH, you SICK little monkey! " Chi-Chi made her way over to Vegeta, " It's all clear to me now! Mr. I-think  
-I-can-take-over-"Onna"'s-life-and-get-away-with-it!....AND GET OFF MY STOOL! " she pulled it out from under him, causing the  
ouji to fall butt-down on the floor.  
" Ouch! " Vegeta said, rubbing his back in mild pain.  
" "Ouch", that's ALL you have to say for yourself!? " she screamed.  
Vegeta thought for a moment, then turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto-chan, who's hair is more enjoyable to brush? My smooth  
soft shiny saiyajin hair or Onna's yucky old aging Earth hair? "  
" WHAT!!! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
" Well, I dunno, they're both pretty much the same to brush. Hair's hair. " Goku said, unsure of how to answer.  
" Here why don't you brush mine a couple more times to compare better? " Vegeta handed out a chunk of his hair  
towards Goku.  
" Umm, alright. " Goku reached to brush it, only to have something smack his hand away, " OWW! That hurt! " he looked  
at the source of the slap, Chi-Chi, who had snatched her hair-brush back as well.  
" OOOH! Now THIS THING is as good as USELESS! " she threw the brush in her garbage can, " GOKU--TO YOUR ROOM! OUJI--  
DOWNSTAIRS! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" Hey, you can't order us around, this isn't YOUR house. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Goku may I order you and your "guest" around? " Chi-Chi asked him.  
" K. " Goku responded. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Good. " she smiled, " NOW GET MOVING ON THE DOUBLE!!! HUP HUP HUP!!! "  
  
  
" I can't believe we finally made it! " Chi-Chi sighed with relief as they stood in the bridal shop, " I swear that  
was one car-ride I hope to NEVER repeat. "  
" That's Chi-Chi-talk for you're walking home. " Goku whispered to Vegeta, who sweatdropped.  
" You know, you could always walk home with me. " the ouji smiled, " You know, "the buddy system". "  
" Heehee, the little buddy system. " Goku giggled in response, then spied something out of the corner of his eye,  
" *gasp* FLOWERS! " he zipped over to a vase in the window display and took a daisy out of the bunch. He took a whiff of the  
flower, then to Vegeta's disgust he placed the bloomed part of the plant in his mouth and ate it. Goku removed the rest of  
the plant, the stem, and placed it back in the vase, " Ahhh, good stuff. " Goku patted his stomach.  
" Those aren't for eating you moron, it's for display. " Vegeta muttered.  
" Oh? "  
Vegeta sighed.  
" Hello, do you need some help? " a saleswoman asked as she approached the group.  
Vegeta started to open his mouth, only to have Chi-Chi push him behind her, " Why yes, my husband here and I are  
getting re-married and we were wondering if you could show us somethings? "  
" Haha! " Goku grinned.  
" Well alright if you'll both follow me over here I can show you some of our newer fabrics they're really nice-- "  
the woman's voice seemed to blurr off though Goku's ears as he realized his little buddy was no longer with them. He watched  
the salesperson lead Chi-Chi to the other side of the store, then turned around in search of Vegeta.  
" Little Veggie? Little Veggie where'd you go? " Goku called out as if he were looking for a small child. He folded  
his arms in a stubborn, pouty expression, " Veggie I can't just go off with Chi-chan and leave you here! You'll get lost! "  
he wandered around the store, then froze, " Like I just did. " Goku sweatdropped, realizing he had just gotten himself lost,  
" VEGGIE! VEH-GEEE!!! " he called out, starting to wander again only to bump into something. The large saiyajin lost his  
balance, causing him to fall flat on his bottom, " OWW! " he whimpered, then glanced up to see a familiar figure, " It's  
VEGGIE! " Goku lept to his feet, " How ya doin little Veggie? " he grinned, " You know I've been looking all over for you!  
Somebody could've kidnapped you are hurt you, you know? " Goku shook his finger in a scholding way at the ouji, who continued  
to stare forward, " Uhh, Veggie? "  
" Isn't it beautiful? " the ouji murmured.  
" Hmm? " the larger saiyajin blinked at him, then turned his head in the same direction to see the ouji was staring  
at a fancy imported dress, " Yeah Veggie, it's nice. " Goku nodded in agreement, " Looks way too big for Chi-chan though! "  
he giggled, " Now follow me, Chi-chan is probably wondering where we are! " he grabbed Vegeta by the wrist and tried to pull  
him from his spot, with no result, " AWW! Come on Veggie we have to hurry! "  
" I think it's got to be the most beautiful one in the whole store. " Vegeta sighed, in a daze.  
" URG! Veggie if you don't snap out of it in 5 seconds I'm just gonna teleport us over to where Chi-chan is! " Goku  
snorted, getting frustrated.  
" I bet it would look just WONDERFUL on-- "  
" --HELLO!! " Goku stuck his face infront of the ouji's, " EARTH TO VEGGIE! CALLING VEGGIE! ARE YOU IN THERE!!!! "  
" Huh? " Vegeta blinked, " Kakarrotto how did you get here so fast? "  
" I've been here for the past 3 minutes! Heck, I almost knocked you down when I ran into you! You feeling oh-kay? "  
Goku asked, worried.  
" Uhh, yeah, I'm alright, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta said uneasily.  
" Good. " Goku smiled, then gave the smaller saiyajin a quick hug, " You are right though, it is a nice dress....I  
wonder if they have any small enough for Chi-chan. I bet she'd like it. "  
" Eh? NO! No it's just fine she wouldn't like this one anyway. Like you said it's way too big to fit her and besides  
Onna would immediately say she didn't like it just because _I_ did. " Vegeta frantically waved his arms in the air.  
" Well I like it. " Goku said innocently.  
" You--you do? " the ouji stuttered.  
" Yup! Now let's get going! " he grinned, then quickly teleported himself and Vegeta over to where Chi-Chi and the  
salesperson were standing.  
" And this one also comes in a cream--AHH! " the saleswoman shrieked when Goku and Vegeta seemingly appeared out of  
thin air.  
" HI CHI-CHAN! HI SALESLADY! " Goku squealed, then pointed to the shorter saiyajin beside him, " Sorry I ran off but  
I had to find Veggie and then it took me forever to snap him back out of his little Veggie daydream fantasy world so I could  
bring him back here. "  
" Yeah, I thought it got quieter back there... " Chi-Chi trailed off, then paused to see the ouji was frowning,  
" Whatsa matter with you? Reality interupting one of your sick little ouji fantasies? " she glared at him.  
" Yes. " Vegeta answered bluntly.  
" Hmmph? " she shrugged, then turned towards Goku, " So! Go-chan, how do you like this one! " Chi-Chi pepped up and  
pointed to the dress the saleswoman was holding.  
He laughed, " Aww, silly Chi-chan, I'd never fit into that! Besides it's not really my color. "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " For ME, not YOU, you birdbrain! " she gritted through her teeth.  
" Huh? Oh yeah! I knew that! " Goku said sheepishly, " Sure I like it Chi-chan. " he rubbed the material between his  
fingers, " Say Veggie, what do you think? You think Chi-chan'd look pretty in this dress? " he asked the ouji, who's back was  
now turned to them. Goku groaned to find Vegeta was once again in the same daze as before and staring at the same dress on  
the wall that was now hanging across the room, " Aww Veggie you can't keep your brain half turned on and half turned off like  
this! It'll short-circut itself. " Goku whined.  
" Forget about him. Even if he DID like this one knowing the ouji he'd make some snide remark to me about it no  
matter HOW I look in it! " Chi-Chi let out a heavy sigh.  
" Heh-heh... " Vegeta let out a small chuckle, still daydreaming.  
" Veggie where the heck are you! " Goku waved his hand infront of his little buddy's face.  
" Back on Bejito-sei... " he trailed off dreamily.  
" Oh yeah, Ouji-land central. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.  
" Say is this little guy part of the procession too? " the woman asked curiously.  
" Hmm? The ouji? " Chi-Chi glanced at him, " Geez I never thought about that. " she mumbled, " Last thing I want is  
for him to screw it up....and if I don't invite him he's bound to crash the party, kidnap my Go-chan and do something just  
horrible to him! " Chi-Chi bit her lip. Suddenly an evil idea popped into her head, " Heh-heh-heh-heh... " she rubbed her  
hands together maniacally, " It might end up backfiring in my face but it'll be worth the shot. I didn't have one last time  
anyway. " she turned to the saleswoman, " Why yes, the ouji IS going to be part of the procession. " she said cheerfully,  
" He's going to be our flowergirl. "  
" GAH!!! " Goku, the saleswoman, and Vegeta all fell to the ground animé style.  
" You really mean it Chi-chan? Veggie, our flowergirl? " Goku blinked, surprised.  
" Huh? " Vegeta sat up, still confused from being knocked out of his daydream, " Wha happen?? " he looked around,  
re-taking in where he was.  
" Say Ouji, were there any flowers in that little fantasy of yours? " Chi-Chi snickered evilly.  
" Yes, as a matter of fact, there were. " he snorted, then turned to Goku, " Entire fields-ful of them  
Kakarrotto-chan! We have such an amazing garden back at the palace on Bejito-sei! All sorts of plants you've never dreamed  
existed! " Vegeta mused.  
" Really Veggie? " Goku grinned. Vegeta nodded, unapparent that Chi-Chi was beginning to get seriously ticked off.  
" Yup. "  
" Are they tasty? "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " "are they tasty" he says. " he shook his head, " Sheesh! "  
" Bejito-sei doesn't EXIST anymore, ouji-brains. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" I know... " Vegeta said sadly, then smirked, " You wouldn't last two seconds on my planet before you either  
succumbed to the high gravity or I had my royal guards execute you. Kakay, on the other hand... "  
" Aww, Veggie's such a sweetie. " Goku giggled at the ouji.  
" Of course I am. " Vegeta boasted.  
" And that's why you're going to be our flowergirl at the wedding. " Chi-Chi cackled at him.  
" ...WHAT!!! " Vegeta gawked.  
" You heard me, ouji. You get to wear an embarassing little ouji-sized dress and walk down the eisle for everyone to  
see you and you're going to get to throw little flowerpetals behind you. "  
" Ehh...ehhhhh... " Vegeta cringed as nightmareish visions passed through his head, " KAKARROTTO TELL HER SHE CAN'T  
DO THIS TO ME!!! " he shrieked, pointing to Goku, who sniffled in reaction.  
" You don't want to disappoint him, do you ouji? " Chi-Chi smirked. Vegeta cocked his head towards her, " I bet Goku  
would feel just TERRIBLE if his "little buddy" declined to be the flower girl at his wedding, " she turned her attention to  
the larger saiyajin, " wouldn't you dear? "  
" I, uh... " Vegeta sputtered, then yelped as Goku leaned down to his height and grinned happily.  
" I am sure my little Veggie would make the prettiest lil flower girl I could ask for! " he gave the ouji a hug.  
The ouji's face glowed bright red, " You really think so Kaka-chan? " Vegeta squeaked out.  
" Oh ABSOLUTELY little Veggie! " Goku hugged even tighter, " You're the perfect size for my lil flower girl! "  
Vegeta gulped, " Oh Kakay I-- "  
" --don't forget your little basket, you basket case! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully, handing Vegeta a small flower basket  
" --I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS ONNA!!! " Vegeta screamed angrily, throwing the child-sized pink basket to the floor, " DO  
YOU HEAR ME!! KILL YOU!!!! "  
  
  
" Ohh! Go-chan doesn't it look absolutely gorgeous! " Chi-Chi spun around in her dressing room wearing one of the  
many different wedding gowns she had picked out.  
" Chi-chan looks very sassy indeed. " Goku gave her a thumbs-up from the doorway.  
" Heehee! " she giggled, then turned to him and did a double-take, " Goku what are you wearing!!! " Chi-Chi gawked at  
the pale pink dress the saiyajin was sporting.  
" Veggie kept lookin at it up on the wall there and he seemed so interested that I got interested so I decided to try  
it on and see how it looked! " Goku burst into giggles.  
" Veh--oh my God you're wearing that outfit the ouji was practically drooling at. " Chi-Chi went pale, " Goku you get  
that thing off your body right now before he sees you!!! "  
" Silly Chi-chan! I'm just joking. " Goku smiled at her, " Ironic-cally it fits me just right, did you know that? "  
" The ouji's intentions are clear to me now. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " Just go back in the dressing room and try a  
SUIT on this time. " she groaned.  
" *chuckle* But I'm so *snicker* pretty. Hahahhahaha! " Goku laughed, then froze to see a pair of wide-eyes staring  
at him. He grinned at Vegeta, " Oh HI little Veggie! Like my new ansomble? Heeheeheehee! "  
" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... " Vegeta stood there staring, his face glowing bright red.  
" Eep! " Chi-Chi yelped, then kicked Goku backwards into his dressing room and shut the door on him. She glared at  
Vegeta, " There's nothing here to see you sick little monkey! " she shouted, then slammed her own door shut, " Honestly! "  
" O'CHI-chan!! " Goku called in a sing-song voice from outside the dressing room door. She sighed and peeked out into  
the hallway, " Lookit me! "  
Chi-Chi gawked.  
" It's the EXACT SAME KIND I wore for the first wedding! Only 3 times bigger. " he tugged at the white suit, " Can  
you believe that? THREE TIMES bigger? Wow! " Goku grinned, then sweatdropped to see Chi-Chi herself was now glowing bright  
red, " Tsk tsk, Chi-chan's pullin a Veggie. "  
" Huh-wha? " Chi-Chi snapped out of it.  
" HAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed loudly at her, " You looked like a mindless drooling idiot! HAHAHA! "  
" SO DO YOU WHEN YOU START GLOWING!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him.  
" Chi-chan is correct for Veggie can appear mindless in times of tantalization. " Goku nodded in agreement. He looked  
down at his suit and held out a credit card, " I'LL TAKE THIS PLEASE!! "  
" Good choice Kakay. " Vegeta smirked, " Very suave. "  
" Heeheehee! AWWWWWWW, thanks lil Veggie! " Goku said happily, then turned to Chi-Chi, " Chi-chan gonna buy that  
one? " he asked her.  
" Yes, I think I am. " she replied, " It's more of a cream than a white though. "  
" Ice cream, whipped cream, shaving cream, chocolate cream piiiiiiie... " Goku mused, trailing off. Vegeta rolled his  
eyes.  
" I suppose I'd call it a vanilla dress. " Chi-Chi said thoughtfully, trying to decide on the tint of the gown she  
was wearing.  
" Vanilla is a delicious ice cream treat! " Goku said cheerfully, " I think Chi-Chi should buy her pretty ice cream  
dress! "  
" Well, if you think so....then I'm sold! " she smiled triumphantly.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, " Ring the bells and sound the alarm for we are DONE! "  
" Not quite. " Chi-Chi corrected him, then pointed to Vegeta, who froze like a deer in headlights.  
" OH YEAH! We still gotta shop for our little flower girl! " Goku grinned excitedly. Vegeta backed up.  
" There's no way in heaven I'm going to let you bakayaros get anything frilly near my warrior-isque body!!! " Vegeta  
screeched.  
  
  
" OOH! And I like this one and this one and this one and this one and AWW LOOKIT THAT ONE IT'S SO CUTE!!! " Goku  
grinned as he dashed around the store picking out outfits for the couple's "flower girl". Chi-Chi watched him run about the  
store, amused. As for Vegeta he was standing next to Chi-Chi, completely humiliated as passers by snickered at him whenever  
they would ask Goku who the costumes were for.  
" Feelin lucky? " Chi-Chi smirked at the ouji. Vegeta hissed at her.  
" I'M DONE!!! " Goku said eagerly, teleporting infront of them, " I'm gonna help little Veggie try these on now! " he  
grabbed the about-to-protest Vegeta's wrist and ran into one of the spare dressing rooms.  
Chi-Chi laughed, then walked over to the dressing room, " Goku! Make sure to have him come outside each time he tries  
one on! " she shouted at the door.  
" OH-KAY CHI-CHAN! " Goku shouted back, then turned back to the other objects in the small dressing room, the bench,  
the mirrors, Vegeta, and the huge pile of clothes he had just spent the last 15 seconds picking out for him, " SO! " Goku  
spoke up, " Is little Veggie ready to go? "  
" Ready to go HOME if THAT'S what you mean. " Vegeta grumbled staring at the ceiling lights.  
" Oh Veggie don't look up at those you'll hurt your eyes. " Goku pressed the ouji's head back down so it was facing  
normal position.  
" Urg... " Vegeta crossed his arms, " Listen, Kakarrot. Why don't we FORGET all this "flower girl" stuff and I'll  
teleport you off to that candy shop downtown, eh? " he laughed nervously, trying to reason with Goku, " It'll be fun! You,  
me, the candy? "  
" Sorry little Veggie but candy is for later. " Goku said, unfolding the outfit on the top of the pile. He grinned,  
" And don't you worry because I promise I'll help you try them on too! "  
" Help? I DON'T NEED ANY HE--Y!!!! " Vegeta snapped as Goku grabbed ahold of the ouji's navy tank top of his training  
uniform, " LET GO OF THAT!! "  
" Come on Veggie! If you don't try any of them on yourself I'm gonna have to put them on for you! " Goku scholded  
him.  
" KAKARROTTO I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DRESS ME UP IN ANY OF THESE RIDICULOUS COSTUMES!!! " Vegeta yelled.  
" Well you didn't think that one on the wall didn't look so "ridiculous". " Goku countered.  
" That one wasn't for ME, you blockhead! " Vegeta snapped, then smiled, " It was for a friend, in my little "twisted  
ouji-fantasies", ALRIGHT? "  
Goku sighed, " Alright Veggie. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" NOW COME'ERE!!! " Goku screamed, chasing Vegeta around the dressing room in a circle holding one of the dresses.  
" NEVER! NEVER NEVER NEVER!!! "  
  
  
" Sounds like the forces of good and evil are struggling again. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically as she stood outside the  
dressing room door. The saleswoman who had just bagged Chi-Chi and Goku's outfits listened to the growls and grunts in shock.  
" Are--are they gonna be oh-kay in there? " she asked Chi-Chi, worried.  
" Hn? Yeah, they'll be fine. " Chi-Chi said casually, glancind down at her watch.  
" HA! GOT YA! " Goku said proudly from inside the dressing room.  
Chi-Chi smiled, " This'll be worth a hoot. " she chuckled, then opened the door to see Goku had Vegeta down on the  
floor and was currently sitting ontop of him ready to stuff one of the dresses over the ouji's head. Vegeta, who was now clad  
only in his gloves and briefs, glanced over at Chi-Chi with a blank look on his face, " Too early eh? "  
" Yup. I'm not quite finished yet. " Goku responded to her, " And this is just the first one, right Veggie? " he  
turned back to Vegeta, who was now smirking evilly as if he had somehow formulated an evil plan within the seconds the couple  
was having their conversation.  
" Awww Kakay you're SOOOOoOooOOooooOOOOOo forceful! " the ouji mocked, acting overdramatically impressed.  
Goku looked down at him, confused.  
" Aww shove it ouji! " Chi-Chi snorted at him. Vegeta glared back at her, then blew a raspberry as she left and  
closed the door behind her.  
" Well that didn't go as well as I planned. " Vegeta muttered.  
" I think you COMPLETELY overdid the "so" part. " Goku remarked.  
" Really? "  
" Yeah, it was a little too late in the first place anyway. " he shrugged.  
" What, that wasn't my fault, you scared the pants off me trying to get that thing on my body in the first place! "  
" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. " Goku glanced at dress, " NOW LET ME GET THIS ON YOU ALREADY!! "  
" NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!! "  
  
  
" I look, like an idiot. " Vegeta grumbled as he stared at himself in the mirror.  
" Aww no you don't you look absolutely ADORABLE! " Goku gave the little ouji a big squeeze, causing him to turn  
bright red, " Like a little Veggie-angel! "  
" Am I Kakay's angel? " Vegeta grinned, still glowing, embarassed.  
" Of course you are! " Goku hugged him again, then let go, " Now why don't you come outside with me so Chi-chan and  
the saleslady can see how pretty you are! "  
" AHH! NO NO NO!! " Vegeta waved his arms about in a panic.  
" Well why not? You seemed oh-kay just now. " Goku asked, conserned.  
" THAT was because I was under the influence of your nastly little Kako-germs. But I am not--NO--I REFUSE to go out  
there and be humilated by that Onna and her insane laughter!! " Vegeta pointed at the door.  
" Aww come on. We'll take little baby steps. " Goku smiled, slowly pushing the ouji towards the door, " That's it, 1,  
2, 3, that's my lil buddy! " he said comfortingly, then suddenly kicked open the door to Vegeta's surprise, " LOOK WHO'S HERE  
EVERYBODY! IT'S MY LITTLE VEGGIE-FLOWER! "  
" AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! " Vegeta stood there in shock and Goku in confusion. While  
he had been busy trying to get Vegeta's costume on Chi-Chi had called up nearly every one of the Z senshi's phone numbers she  
knew of instructing them to come down to watch along with the rest of the regular customers in the shop.  
" ...uh.....uh.... " Vegeta squeaked out, mortified, " AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! " he wailed, running back into the dressing  
room and shutting the door.  
Goku stared at the large laughing audiance, disgusted, " YOU--YOU JERKS!!! " he screamed, then walked back inside the  
dressing room to console the ouji, who was now sitting in a corner bent over, his back facing Goku, sobbing quietly, " Aww,  
Veggie it's alright, don't cry, I'll make it up to you, I promise. "  
" Did, did he just call us "jerks"? " Yamcha said to Kuririn, who only shrugged in response.  
  
  
" There there, it's alright Veggie. " Goku said as he patted the smaller saiyajin on the back, " _I_ thought you  
looked pretty. "  
" ...rrrrr... "  
" Veggie? "  
" YOU BIG BACKSTABBING BAKAYARO!!! " Vegeta spun around, grabbed Goku by the neck and slammed him against the wall,  
" HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! AND TO THINK I TRUSTED YOU ENOUGH TO PUT THIS EMBARSSING FROCK ON MY ROYAL BODY FOR YOU!!! "  
" But...but Veggie... " Goku squeaked out, practically sufficating, " I...I didn't know...about all the...people... "  
" THEY _LAUGHED_ AT ME KAKARROTTO! LAUGHED AT ME---wait, you didn't know about this? " Vegeta pulled a double-take.  
" No Veggie I didn't. " Goku shook his head innocently.  
" Then...how...that means...ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ONNA!!! " Vegeta dropped Goku to the floor and kicked the door to the  
dressing room open in a blind, vengeful rage.  
" Look who's back! " Chi-Chi said cheerfully, sliding over to the enraged ouji and grabbing him by one of his cheeks,  
" It's our little flower girl! "  
Vegeta froze, realizing he was still wearing the poofy pink dress.  
" Everyone was so excited to hear you were going to be our flower girl. I just HAD to CALL THEM ALL UP and INVITE  
THEM OVER HERE to get a GOOD LOOK at you! " she snickered evilly. Vegeta looked downward, unable to figure out whether he was  
about to scream or cry.  
" You... " the ouji spoke, causing Chi-Chi to look at him, surprised. A small, mad chuckle escaped Vegeta's mouth,  
" You're going to wish you never did this, heh-heh, heh, heh-heh. "  
" Huh? " Chi-Chi blinked, backing away from him along with the rest of the Z senshi who had attended.  
" RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! " Vegeta burst into ssj2, freaking out the entire gang  
with the exception of Chi-Chi, who just stood there and folded her arms, unimpressed. She smirked at him, " AH-HAHAHAHA! YOU  
REALLY ASKED FOR IT THIS TIME ONNA! I WAS GOING TO KEEP YOU IN MY DUNGEON AND TORTURE YOU THERE ONCE I DEFEATED YOU BUT  
INSTEAD I THINK I'LL JUST BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION RIGHT NOW!!!! " he let loose a huge ball of ki which blasted the gang and  
sent them flying off in different directions, along with the wall to the store. When the smoke decipated Vegeta stood there  
to find each member of the group 20 feet away, moaning in pain. He blinked, looking around for his target only to find her  
hovering above him with a red ki shield, laughing, " ERR! "  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Chi-Chi let down the shield, " Good one Ouji! Like my Go-chan hasn't taught me ANYTHING about  
using ki. HA! "  
" *FWOOOSH*! "  
" Huh? " Chi-Chi glanced over her shoulder for the source of the sound only to find a chunk of the gigantic ki ball  
careening down at her, zapping her, " WHAWHAWHAHWHAWHAWHAWHA!!!! " she screamed, then fell to the floor, sizzles of ki still  
trickling around her. She groaned, then fainted.  
" ...HEE! " the ouji grinned widely, " HAHAHA! I WIN! " Vegeta stuck his tongue out at her and blew a raspberry, then  
put his hands on his hips and proudly marched back towards the dressing room.  
" VeggieVeggie what happened? " Goku asked, surprised as the ouji re-entered the room, beaming with pride.  
" Oh nothing. I just had to blow off a little steam, that's all. " Vegeta said happily, then patted the sids of  
Goku's neck where he had previously tried to strangle him by, " You know what, my Kakarrotto-chan? "  
" No Veggie. " Goku shook his head, confused.  
" I think I may try on the rest of those goofy outfits for you after all! "  
" WHEEE!!! VEGGIE'S THE BEST LITTLE BUDDY EVER!!! " Goku cheered, then held up an even more embarassing outfit than  
the one the ouji currently had on, " I like this one it's so CUTE! "  
" Ehhhh, " Vegeta retched, cringing, " Me and my big mouth... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
5:40 PM 7/11/2002  
END OF PART TWO  
Vegeta: (yelling out to Son who's hiding in the audiance) SEE THAT KAKARROTTO! STORY-YOU IS DRESSING _ME_ UP IN COSTUMES! SO  
WHAT'S SO WEIRD ABOUT ME DRESSING UP THAT BIG LIFE-SIZED KAKA-PLUSH!  
Goku: IT'S DISTURBING VEGGIE!!!  
Vegeta: Hmmph! [sits back in his chair and folds his arms] (turns to Pookee) Pookee, go get Kaka-chan for me, will ya?  
Pookee: ...?  
Vegeta: Not HIM in the audiance, that STUFFED ONE!  
Pookee: [hops off of the desk] Well alright...but dressed the way you left him last night???  
Vegeta: (blinks; thinks back) GAH! NO! Uhh, [glances over to where Son his hiding] get him back into that gi he came with,  
alright? I'd rather NOT scare the living daylights out of Kakarrot over there.  
Pookee: Didn't you burn that?  
Vegeta: Huh?  
Pookee: I thought you burned it so you could get that excuse to go get all those little costumes for him.  
Vegeta: OF COURSE I DIDN'T _ACTUALLY_ "burn" IT! It's under the bed. You know, just incase a situation like this turned up.  
Pookee: (salutes him) RIGHT! I'm off V-sama! [runs off the set]  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow at Veggie) You are one twisted little ouji, you know that Veggie?  
Vegeta: (smiles) Not twisted, just "special".  
Goku: AND CREEPY!!! [shakes his fist in the air]  
Chuquita: (groans) Veggie's not "creepy", Son-san, now come on down here.  
Goku: HA! [walks down to the Corner desk] (to Veggie) (slightly paranoid) What are YOU smiling for! You wanna dress ME up TOO  
now, VEGGIE! [rips off his gi top and thrusts it onto the desk] HUH? HUH!! I BET YOU'D HAVE JUST _LOADS_ OF FUN DOING IT TO  
THE _REAL_ _THING_!!!!  
Vegeta: (lets out a little giggle) Heh-heh, actually I woul--  
Chuquita: VEGGIE STOP THAT!!  
Pookee: I'm BACK! [dragging Kaka-chan, who is now wearing a Son gi, behind him by the hair] V-sama help me sit him up, would  
you?  
Vegeta: Of course, Pookee. [picks up Kaka-chan and sits him in his in his chair] (baby-voice) 'Dere we go my lil Kakay!  
[gives it a big hug] [lets go]  
Chu & Son: (staring at him as if he just sprouted a third eyeball)  
Vegeta: WHAT! (to Son) You baby-talk to Plushie too!  
Plushie: (sweatdrops) [hiding around the side of the desk from Veggie] I can vouch for that.  
Goku: Hmm, [looks "Kaka-chan" over] well, he doesn't LOOK like you've done anything to him.  
Vegeta: See! I told you there was nothing to be worried about.  
Goku: (sniffs the doll) WAHH! IT SMELLS EXACTLY LIKE VEGGIE! ONLY EVEN STRONGER?!  
Chuquita: What? You're kidding? [takes a whiff of it] WHOA! [grabs her nose] He smells even more like Veggie than VEGGIE  
himself!!!  
Vegeta: So? It's my property, I can do whatever I please with it.  
Chuquita: (perplexed) Yeah, but how'd you get it to smell even more like yourself than YOU do??  
Vegeta: ...I have my ways.  
Goku: (smiles, pleased) It's wrists smell really nice and un-Veggie-like though.  
Chuquita: [grabs Kaka-chan's free wrist] Yeah, *sniff*, I think that's some kind of perfume or colonge.  
Vegeta: (growls) GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!!!  
[Chu & Son sit back in their seats]  
Vegeta: Honestly! [picks up Kaka-chan, sits down and holds it on his lap like a baby] You'd think you've never had NOSES  
before! (to Kaka-chan) It's alright, sweetie, V-sama's here now and he's gonna take good care of you, that's right.  
(cuddles it) That's my Kakay!  
Goku: (cringes)  
Vegeta: (flatly) What's YOUR problem?  
Goku: (uneasy) You...you just called it your Kakay.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) ...point?  
Goku: But you call ME "kakay".  
Vegeta: ... (blinks) Oh. Did I say "Kakay"?  
Goku: (worried) Yeah, you called him your Kakay....you're feeling alright, aren'tcha little Veggie?  
Vegeta: Uhh, hai. I'm fine. (laughs nervously)  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Well, I guess since we can consider Veggie pacified we can finally get to interviewing Plushie.  
Plushie: (cheers) YAY!  
Chuquita: --in the next chapter.  
Plushie: (frowns) Awww...  
Chuquita: Be sure to tune in next time for Part 3 of "I Do?"  
Pookee: This is getting exciting.  
Goku: (pulls at Kaka-chan's pants) What kind of pink underpants is this thing WEARING!?  
Vegeta: (yelps and snatches the part of the gi away from Son) Heh-heh-heh...(glares at Pookee) I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SWITCH  
EVERYTHING BACK TO THE WAY HE WAS WHEN I GOT HIM!!!  
Pookee: I couldn't get that far...I have no fingers. [holds up his paws]  
Vegeta: ....oh.  
Goku: (to audiance) (grins) See you in the future everybody!  
Chuquita: That we will.  
Goku: Up up and away!! 


	3. Foofy; the ouji's new clothes; flowers t...

2:03 AM 7/12/02  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Garfield"  
Jon: It's the crown prince of laziness!  
Jon: ALL HAIL HIS HIGHNESS, PRINCE FAT SLOB!  
Garfield: Off with his mouth!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi, hello, and welcome to part 3. I'm Chuquita and with me is Plushie, who, due to Pookee's hogging the show not to  
mention the fact that Veggie scared the pants off him in a previous chapter, is NOW finally ready to talk with us.  
Plushie: (waves) Hai.  
Chuquita: So, Plushie, you're Son-san's "teddy bear", per say. What's that like?  
Plushie: Pleasant, yet painful, Chu.  
Chuquita: Come again?  
Plushie: It is pleasant because my Toussan really knows how to spoil his toys and painful because sometimes if he's running  
down the stairs and has you by the tip of a limb your body repeatedly smacks against the walls because of the way his arms  
flail sometimes.  
Goku: (grins) I LUV MY PLUSHIE!  
Plushie: (giggles) Heehee.  
Chuquita: So, why do you call Son-San your "Daddy"? You do that a lot.  
Plushie: Well, that's pretty much the kind of relationship we have with each other. I mean, I'm treated just like Gohan and  
Goten..with the exception that I don't eat, poop, breathe, and am filled with a soft cotton-like substitute.  
Goku: Plushie's my little baby!  
Plushie: Which apparently doesn't seem so with Mr. Veggie and his toys.  
Pookee: (slightly offended) HEY! I'm a friend! It's a friendship! I've never been abused in anyway--Kaka-chan on the other  
hand, well heck just look at him!  
Vegeta: (busy baby-talking to the big stuffed life-sized Son Goku plush)  
Pookee: (glares at Kaka-chan) (growls) OOH! Look how he eats that up! Well you just wait till he DOES get the real one buddy  
boy! Mr. Temporary favorite. Teddy bears are forever you know! [folds his paws]  
Chuquita: ... (sweatdrops) Riiiiiight. Anyway, getting back to Plushie. I asked Pookee this last chapter. What is the deepest  
darkest most embarassing secret you know about your owner.  
Plushie: When he pwoops.  
Pookee: "Pwoops"?!  
Plushie: Yeah, you know, when he lifts up your little plush shirt and puffs up his cheeks fulla air and then blows on your  
belly with his mouth. It tickles like crazy!  
Chuquita: Pwoops...(blinks) (to Son) Really?  
Pookee: (pouts) V-sama's never pwooped me.  
Goku: Veggie probably doesn't know what it is. [glances over at Veggie] Say Veggie can you put that, err, big stuffed plush  
me down for a moment so I can show you something.  
Vegeta: [sits Kaka-chan down on the table] (narrows his eyes) Well, alright--BUT IT BETTER be QUICK!  
Goku: (grins) Aww, it will little Veggie. [grabs Veggie's blue tank] Heeheehee!  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) What the heck are you do--  
Goku: *PWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!* [pulls away] (Veggie's stomach is now glowing bright red) Veggie's  
tummy tastes like chicken! Hee-hee!  
Chuquita: Vedge? [waves hand infront of his glowing red, stunned face] Yeesh. He's out cold this time.  
Goku: (giggles) With Veggie I guess it would be more like out "hot". HAHAHAHAHA!  
Pookee: [taps Veggie slightly, causing the stiff saiyajin to fall down on his side, chair and all] AHH!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!  
Goku: NAH! Little Veggie is still alive. I just dazzled him a little too much for comfort.  
Chuquita: Ha! No kidding. Hey Son, you know what I got a kick out of?  
Goku: NooooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooOOooo?  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: (big happy grin)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Well, remember way back when I was writing those episode parodies and Sholio sent me downloads of eps  
273 & 274 to help me?  
Goku: (nods) Yup!  
Chuquita: (grins) I think yesterday I had stumbled upon the very site that person got them from! It's called  
"Dragonball Arena" and it had nearly ALL the Buu episodes that hadn't been aired yet (in Japanese; some subbed) AND the whole  
GT thing in Italian and a chunk in Japanese. I think that's why when Sho tried to send it to me at first in a zip it wouldn't  
open because when I downloaded an ep from the source I needed a password.  
Goku: Good for Chu!  
Chuquita: Aaaaand I got to watch all of episodes 275 & 276! I almost wish I had seen 275 before I added that parody to the  
story. There was this one moment that was absolutely priceless. (giggles) It was right after you and Veggie had found the  
cocoons the others were trapped in and first attempted to find a way to blast through. You complained because Veggie broke  
his potara and you couldn't fuse again. Well he yells something at you, folds his arms and turns away in Veggie-fashion when  
you suddenly get this big 'ol Son-grin on your face and float around Veggie in a circle (he's pointing out somewhere and Son  
makes it like Veggie's pointing at him) and all the while you're giggling this freakishly cute "heeheeheehee" sing-song laugh  
I had no idea you really giggled like I have you giggle in the stories. Only in my stories there wasn't so much of a musical  
melody-like thing to your hee-hee's.  
Goku: I do like to hee!  
Chuquita: I also saw what happens after the cheek-to-cheek ki blast and Veggie did linger there grumbling something to you  
looking disgusted and embarassed at the same time. You grin--he looks even more disgusted--you seperate, and later on Veggie  
is actually, get this, rubbing the kako-cooties off his cheek, the one your cheek pressed against. And you hold your hand out  
from the backround like you want to high-five him and Veggie just plain 'ol freaks out. I can't WAIT to see this in English  
so I know what you're saying!  
Goku: (sigh) Yes, but the English me cannot fully capture my heeheehee song to its full potential annoying cuteness.  
Chuquita: So true...ON TO PART 3!  
Goku: HOORAY!  
  
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi find out by TV that the man who performed their wedding ceremony is a fraud and has been just sent  
to jail, making their marriage illegal. Now the couple have to find a way to get re-married before the others find out,  
namely Vegeta. What happens when Chi-Chi can no longer defend her claim to Son-kun llegally? Will Veggie convince Son to  
not get married at all? And what about Gohan and Goten? Are they now illegit??? A G/CC fic.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" No. "  
" Please? "  
" NO! "  
" Please!! "  
" I SAID NO!!! "  
" But Veggie you look so cute! " Goku pouted as the duo stood in the dressing room. Another 2 hours had passed and  
the gang was still unconsious outside the dressing room door. Vegeta had tried on nearly all of the outfits and even had been  
pleased with some of them, unfortunately the one he had on now the ouji found completely revolting.  
" I am NOT going to wear this one! " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" But why? "  
The ouji blinked, " Well, for one thing, it's too--too--, too FOOFY! " he shook his hands in a sickened fashion.  
" Foofy? " Goku cocked an eyebrow.  
" Hai, "foofy". You know, all soft and puffy and pink and covered in little sparkles--foofy! " Vegeta sputtered,  
trying to explain his new word.  
" But I think foofy's a good thing. " the larger saiyajin smiled, " I mean, look how EASY it makes hugging you! "  
Goku said, doing so. The ouji's face glowed bright red, " And soft is good cuz it just makes me wanna hug you longer and  
puffy is comfortable and besides you look so cute in pink and the sparkles bring out your eyes! " the saiyajin grinned,  
squeezing tighter. Vegeta froze, still glowing.  
" Well, I--uh, I guess if YOU really think I look--WAITAMINUTE!! " he screamed, interupting himself. Vegeta pushed  
himself out of the hug and landed on the ground, " You think just because of the way you can cloud my mind with your little  
kako-germs that you can just use that to your advantage into getting me to choose which outfit YOU want to see me wear!!! "  
he yelled.  
Goku looked down at the floor, ashamed, " Yes Veggie, I'm sorry. "  
" I don't blame you Kakarrotto, I would do the exact same thing to you if possible. " Vegeta nodded.  
Goku sweatdropped.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" So, you really like this particular costume on me, eh, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said, smirking. His back facing Goku.  
" I--I am really sorry little Veggie. It's just that I've never gotten to dress up anyone before and it was so much  
fun you being my little buddy and all... " Goku trailed off.  
" Kakarrotto, do you like this outfit on me the BEST? "  
" Yup! Little Veggie looks real cute! " he chirped happily.  
" Do I look beautiful? " an evil smile crossed Vegeta's face.  
" Well, sure you do Veggie. " Goku said uneasily.  
" Do I look even more beautiful than "Chi-chan"? "  
" Uhhh... " Goku blinked in shock, " Umm, Veggie I really can't say-- "  
Vegeta snickered to himself, then quickly silenced his laughter before Goku could hear it, " It's alright, Kakay. No  
one is going to hurt you if you think me in my little costume is more beautiful to your little kaka-eyes than the EVIL ONE  
is. To tell you the truth I'd be quite flattered. " he smiled, a hint of red glow above his nose.  
Goku laughed nervously, " Well...Veggie DOES look nice and-- "  
" YOU DO LIKE ME THE BEST!! " Vegeta spun around to face him, grinning. He latched onto the bigger saiyajin, " Oh  
Kakay I knew it all along! This means I WIN!!! " he cheered.  
" Win, win what? " Goku looked down at Vegeta, confused.  
" Uhh, nothing. " Vegeta quickly replied, then, realizing where he was, shrieked and got out of the embrace, wildly  
brushing himself off, " Eew eew eew eew eew!!!! Kaka-germs, infesting body, yuck! " Vegeta shivered.  
" Hee! " Goku grinned, " Little Veggie gives the best hugs! "  
The ouji glowed bright red, but the glow was still dim enough for him to be able to still control his ability to  
speak, " Yes, thank you Kaka-chan. That was very sweet of you--not to mention completely true. " he said, beaming with pride,  
" And you know what else little Veggie is going to give his Kaka-chan? "  
" No Veggie, he doesn't? " Goku giggled, playing along.  
" Veggie has decided that if Kakay likes this foofy flower girl costume on his ouji then his ouji will wear it JUST  
FOR KAKAY. " Vegeta grinned, stressing the last three words. Goku's eyes widened until they filled half of his head. He now  
had a small smile on his face.  
" I....I...I.... "  
" Hai Kakarrotto? " Vegeta smirked.  
" I LOVE YOU VEGGIE!!! " Goku squealed at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
Chi-Chi stared at the dressing room door from outside, her jaw hanging open. Her head rolled back and she fainted  
again.  
  
  
" ... "  
" Veggie? Veggie? " Goku waved his arm infront of Vegeta's face, recieving no response. The ouji was now glowing like  
mad and stiff as a board.  
" ... "  
" Little Veggie? "  
" The number you have dialed has been disconnected, please dial your operator and try again. " a voice from around  
them said with a bland tone.  
" Uh-oh. That's not good. " Goku gulped, " Veggie are you alright? How did you make that recorded phone message come  
out of your body? "  
" Yes. " the ouji responded, still entranced.  
" Yes??? " Goku scratched his head.  
" YES!! YES YES YES YES YES!!!! "  
  
  
" Yes I'd like this one please! " Vegeta grinned as he plopped the outfit on the desk. The saleswoman looked at him,  
shocked.  
" Wow, you actually found one you, err, liked, huh? " she cocked her head.  
" Well this costume, for some odd unknown reason, happened to please Kakarrotto-chan the most, so, I being the KIND,  
GENEROUS prince that I am decided upon it for said purpose. " Vegeta boasted, glancing down at his white glove. The ouji was  
once again in his regular training outfit.  
" Veggie is a silly mixed-up person! " Goku said cheerfully, standing beside the ouji. Vegeta glanced over at him.  
" Say, Kakay, how would you like to go-- " Vegeta whispered the rest of his sentence into the other saiyajin's ear,  
then pointed to the window display of flowers Goku had taken a bite of earlier. Goku grinned widely and nodded in response.  
He dashed over to the display and grabbed the flowers, " Aww. " the ouji awwed at him.  
" Your change. "  
" Hn? " Vegeta blinked, returning back to reality.  
" Your change, sir. " the saleswoman said, holding out Vegeta's now bagged costume and 35 cents.  
" Oh. Uh, thanks. " Vegeta took the money and shoved it in his pocket, " Come Kakarrotto-chan! We've got to get back  
to my house--I have something very special to show you. " he said sneakily.  
" A present for me? " Goku grinned excitedly.  
" ...uh, yeah, a present JUST FOR YOU--from ME. "  
Goku threw both arms up in the air, " YAY! "  
  
  
" Chi-chan? Chi-chan wake up? " Goku prodded her.  
" Eh? " Chi-Chi opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurry from fainting twice in the past couple hours, " AHH! MY  
GO-CHAN!! WHERE'S MY GO-- " she sat up straight and alart, only to find Goku inches away from her. He grinned stupidly,  
" --ku. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" HERE I AM! " Goku waved his arm in a sing-song voice.  
" Goku how did I get back in the car? " Chi-Chi looked around to see she was now once again in the driver's seat. The  
packages containing her and Goku's outfits plopped on the passanger's seat.  
" Oh. I carried you. " he replyed.  
" Aww, that's sweet of you. " she blushed lightly, " What about the others? "  
" Hospital. " Goku said bluntly, then held his hands up, " But don't worry, they're all oh-kay and only suffered  
"slight mental trama". " he quoted the doctor who drove the rest of the Z gang off in an ambulance.  
Chi-Chi looked around, " And where's THE OUJI? " she narrowed her eyes.  
" Here I am! " a cheerful voice said from behind her. Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta smiling  
contently at her. His own bag at his feet.  
" Yes, there you be. " she replied dryly, then snapped at Goku in a whisper, " WHY IS HE SO HAPPY! "  
" Huh? "  
" Why is he so happy all of a sudden! Vegeta's EVIL! The only time he's happy is when he's WINNING! PLEASE don't tell  
me he's WINNING! " Chi-Chi begged him.  
" You know I really gotta find out what all this "winning" stuff is about. " Goku said, confused, " It's like there's  
some kind of mystery prize I don't know about....are you two on a treasure hunt or something? "  
" Yes Goku, a treasure hunt. " Chi-Chi said with utter sarcasm, " YOU! YOU STOOGE! WE'RE FIGHTING OVER YOU!!! "  
" Awwwwwwww, silly Chi-chan you know there's plenty of me to go around to everyone! " Goku giggled at her.  
" ...oh-kay, that's not what I meant, see, and--HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!! " she exclaimed as Goku walked around to  
the backseat door.  
" I'm going to sit down. What does it look like? " Goku said innocently.  
" In the back--with the OUJI! " Chi-Chi pointed to Vegeta, who grinned the biggest evil grin she had ever seen on his  
face.  
" Well the packages are up there. I can't sit on them now can I? " Goku chuckled, " Besides, I sat up front with you  
on the way HERE so it's only fair to my little Veggie to sit with him on the way back. Right? "  
" Errrrrrrr....alright. But I'm WATCHING YOU, Ouji! " Chi-Chi threatened Vegeta from the reflection of the backseat  
in the mirror, " Goku IS right. It is fair--BUT THAT'S ALL IT'S GOING TO BE! GOT IT!!! " she snarled at him.  
" Why Onna I have NO IDEA as to WHAT you are talking about? " Vegeta said, trying his best to act innocent.  
" OOOOOOHH!!! " Chi-Chi turned back to the wheel and gritted her teeth, " How I HATE HIM!!! "  
" Alright little Veggie. Time to buckle up! " Goku said cheerfully as he seat-belted the ouji in, " There we go,  
there's the diagonal one and here goes the one around Veggie's little Veggie lap! "  
" STOP!! "  
" Huh? " Goku blinked, turning towards Chi-Chi.  
" He can belt himself in, Goku. The Ouji's not dum. " she said in distaste.  
" Aww no Kakay, you do it. You're more used to this car I'd feel much safer if you would belt me in. " Vegeta put a  
fake-pouty expression on his face.  
" *Clip!* There we go! " Goku grinned. Chi-Chi cringed, avoiding eye-contact with anything in the backseat. Goku slid  
back towards his side of the backseat and reached for his own seatbelt.  
" Say Kakay, you did such a nice thing belting me in how about if I seatbelt you in as a thank you? " Vegeta smiled.  
" Aww, Veggie that's sweet of you but I'm all the way over here and you're already belted in so you would have to  
stretch pretty far to reach me. "  
" That's alright, I like a challenge. " Vegeta reached over to grab the seatbelt, only to have something shoved in  
his face.  
Chi-Chi growled angrily at him, holding the object before him.  
" Honestly, Onna. A gun between the eyes? How crude. " Vegeta zapped the object aimed at his face into dust. Chi-Chi  
frowned at the loss, then glared at Vegeta.  
" I swear if _I_ were able to become a "super saiyajin" I would kick your tush so far across the globe they'd have to  
send it back to you in a dozen microscopic little pieces!!! " she shook her fist at him.  
" You, a super saiyajin. HA! " Vegeta mocked her as she started up the car, " Kakarrotto-chan and I are the only two  
saiyajins left in existance. Right Kakay? " he said sweetly, leaning against Goku's shoulder. The larger saiyajin giggled.  
" Hmm.. " Chi-Chi thought as they drove off. She smirked, " You know Ouji, I've been meaning to ask you. With all  
this time that's past since we've known you, how come you've never tried to use the dragonballs to wish your planet back? "  
" Huh? " Vegeta blinked, caught offguard.  
" I mean, you're so proud to be a saiyajin and so proud of the saiyajin species/race/whatever; and the fact that you  
are the PLANET'S prince--wouldn't you think that you would want to wish it back along with your family and your people and  
all? "  
" Uhhhhh, of, of course I do. Nuh--not just yet. " he pulled back from leaning against Goku and folded his arms.  
" Because as of lately I've been getting this inkling that there's a reason you're not that interested in reviving  
your homeplanet. " Chi-Chi said casually.  
" Are you accusing me of something? " Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
" Oh, no. No. It's just that perhaps you haven't wished the other saiyajins back because you feel it would break off  
that "special bonding relationship" you share with my Go-chan. I'm sure having ONE PEASANT to rule over must make that ONE  
PEASANT feel VERY IMPORTANT in your eyes. " she smirked.  
" Don't go there. " Vegeta warned in a deadly tone.  
" And I'm sure being royalty must be a tough job. I mean, heck I'm royalty. My father and I ruled over several  
villages at one time--but an entire planet--the responsiblity must be ENOURMOUS. You probably wouldn't be able to off into  
the universe on exotic vacations the way you would with just one other saiyajin to take care of. "  
" We ARE going to go off on those exotic intergalactic vacations--once your lifespan runs out and I build a beautiful  
satellite powerful enough to go flying through the stars in. " Vegeta snuffed.  
" Who's "we"? What are you talking about? I am so confused! " Goku whined, hanging his head.  
" Aww, it's alright Kakay, here, have a lollipop. " Vegeta held up the candy.  
" WHEE! " Goku whooped, then stuck the candy in his mouth, " MMmmm, woffipoph! " he sighed in bliss, " Ank u  
Veh-gee! " he said, the lollipop still wedged in his mouth.  
" You're welcome, sweetie. " Vegeta patted the content saiyajin on the head.  
Chi-Chi growled angrily as they drove off, " OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH.....evil little-- "  
  
  
" We're back! Finally. " Chi-Chi said with relief as she parked the car on the street infront of Capsule Corp. The  
last 40 minutes had been pure terror for her; having to keep an eye on the road nearly blinded Chi-Chi to everything that was  
going on in the backseat where the two saiyajins were sitting. Both had been unusually quiet, un-nerving her, " Go-chan? Did  
you hear me? I said we're ho--AHH! " she shrieked.  
" Hi Chi-chan!! " Goku waved at her, a ring of flowers around his neck that trailed off towards what looked like a  
leash. The opposite end held by none other than the ouji himself. Vegeta grinned and pointed to his own ring of flowers which  
sat around his noggin just above the wide part of his widow's peak.  
" Yes, hello "Chi-chan". " Vegeta snickered.  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him, " Ouji, you never cease to amaze me. " she said flatly, getting out of the car door  
and opening the door on Vegeta's side, " We've reached your home, now GET OUT! " Chi-Chi pointed in the direction of the  
building.  
" Like my little Kaka-leash? " Vegeta tugged on the trail of flowers that ended in the ring of them around the larger  
saiyajin's neck.  
" OOOOH!! GIVE ME THAT!! " Chi-Chi reached out to grab it, only to have Vegeta yank it away just in time, sending  
Goku flying out of the backseat and onto the front lawn.  
" Oww. "  
" I'm sorry, does this nice little Kaka-creature look like he belongs to you? Of course he doesn't! " Vegeta boasted  
while Goku stood up, brushing the grass and dirt off his gi.  
" ... " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, then held her hands out towards Goku, " WILL YOU STAND UP TO HIM ALREADY!!! TELL  
THAT OUJI OFF! HE DOESN'T OWN YOU!!! "  
" Uhhhh, I-- " Goku blinked, " actually, Veggie DOES sorta rule over me at this point. " he said sadly, embarassed.  
" WHAT!! " Chi-Chi gawked.  
" Well Chi-chan, I, well what I mean is at your present relationship to me you pretty much have as good a chance at  
defending me being in your custody as Bulma or Kuririn does. " Goku shrugged, " Veggie on the other hand...well if you were  
to sue him right now--he would probably win. "  
" Heeheehee! " Vegeta giggled wildly, then tugged hard on Goku's flower-leash, dragging him down to his height,  
" Hey Kakay, who's the ruler of your little third class soul??? "  
" You are Veggie. " Goku sighed, replying.  
" WHEE! " Vegeta pumped his free arm in the air, " I'M KAKAY'S RULER! I'M KAKAY'S RULER!! " he did a little victory  
dance.  
" YOU SHUDDUP! " Chi-Chi snapped, causing the ouji to temporarily stop his victory dance in mid-air. Vegeta blinked,  
confused, " JUST BECAUSE YOU HAPPEN TO BE THE SOLE LEGAL OWNER OF MY LITTLE GO-CHAN DOES NOT MEAN THAT IT WILL LAST FOREVER  
YOU KNOW!!! YOU JUST WAIT ONE WEEK FROM NOW AND HALF OF HIM BELONGS TO ME!!! "  
Vegeta landed on the ground, " Hmm...can I have the top half? " he grinned cheesily.  
" GAH! " Chi-Chi and Goku fell to the ground, animé style, " NO YOU MAY _NOT_ HAVE THE TOP HALF!!! AND THAT IS NOT  
WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!! "  
" Veggie's not gonna cut me in half is he? " Goku pouted, his eyes wobbling.  
" Of course I'm not, silly Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta grinned, patting Goku on the shoulder, " It was a figure of  
speech. "  
" Oh...Veggie what's that mean? "  
" --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " a scream wailed from inside Capsule Corp. The gang turned  
their attention towards it and ran to the house.  
" You mean I was born OUT of wedlock?! " Gohan said in horror as he and 7 year old Goten stood before Bulma and Mirai  
" You really didn't know? I thought Chi-Chi had told you already. " Bulma blinked, putting her hands on her hips.  
" Buh-buh-buh-but HOW! I'VE SEEN PICTURES! Kaasan even kept her gown and we have video tapes and-- " Gohan sputtered.  
" --and her and Son-kun found out the man who performed their ceremony was a fraud, making voiding the marriage. "  
Bulma interupted him.  
" But--that means I'M AN ILLIGITAMITE!!!!! " he wailed, falling to his knees.  
" Welcome to my world. " Mirai commented dryly.  
Goten tugged on his brother's pantleg, " Gohan what's an ill-legament? "  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Gohan groaned, an enormous sweatdrop on his head, " This situation cannot possibly get any  
worse! "  
" Lalala lalalala! " Vegeta sang happily as he came skipping through the room wearing his little flower wreath and  
dragging Goku behind him on the flower leash, " Hi Bul-chan! Hi Mirai! Hi Kaka-spawned offspring! Like my new pet? " he  
grinned, making his way up the stairs to his room.  
" Did what just happened, really just happen? " Mirai mumbled in disbelief.  
" OHhhhh, me and my big mouth! " Gohan wailed.  
" YOU COME BACK HERE WITH HIM, OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi yelled, running inside after them. She looked left then right,  
" WHERE IS HE!!! WHERE'D HE GO!! "  
" Kaasan! " Gohan dashed infront of her, " Please tell me this isn't true! You and Toussan--not married?? "  
She frowned, " I'm sorry baby but it's true. " Chi-Chi looked up, determined, " And that's why I have to go stop that  
ouji before he seduces my little Go-chan into picking HIM over ME! "  
Gohan looked at her oddly, " Now why would Vegeta do-- "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" -oh yeah, forgot about that. " he rolled his eyes.  
Chi-Chi shrugged, " Ask a stupid question. " she then ran up the stairs towards Vegeta's room.  
  
  
" And this would be your bed. " Vegeta pressed a big red button on the remote control in his hand causing the floor  
to the left of his bed to spin underground revealing another waterbed in addition to his own. He grinned, " Pretty cool, eh?"  
" WOW! LITTLE VEGGIE HAS AN EXTRA WATERBED JUST FOR ME? " Goku squealed with big sparkily eyes, then leapt at the bed  
, only to have Vegeta stand in his way.  
" Uhp, not for you yet! " the ouji smirked, his hands behind his back.  
" Nani? " Goku cocked his head, frowning, " Come on little Veggie, Chi-chan's never bought me a waterbed of my very  
own and I wanna try it out please! "  
" Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta shook his finger in the air, " I said it "would" be your bed. "  
" Would? "  
" Yes, you know, "would"; as in if a set of certain circumstances were to occur this beautiful, luxurious, heated,  
vibrating, musical waterbed would be all yours for the taking. " Vegeta smirked at him. Goku glanced past the ouji and stared  
at the wobbling matress, facinated.  
" What do you want for it? " the entranced saiyajin said, dead-serious.  
" I want you to throw the match. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
" Huh? "  
" The match--the wedding, BAKA! " Vegeta put his hands on his hips, slightly irritated.  
" WHAT? Oh Veggie I can't do that! " Goku gasped, covering his mouth with his hands.  
" Of COURSE you can, Kakarrotto. You don't have to tell anyone you're not coming! All you have to do is NOT SHOW UP!  
Be a little...late. You're always late arriving at the battlefield so no one would suspect a thing if you were late to the  
wedding. They'd just say, "oh that's Kakarrotto for you, late as usual". " he menacingly rubbed his hands together.  
" Umm, Veggie, you're the only one who calls me "Kakarrotto". I'm Son Goku to every other single person on this  
planet. " Goku corrected him.  
" I know that! And that's because you're special to me! That's why I built this attachable waterbed that I keep  
secretly under the floor! That's why I nearly psychopathically obsess over every little thing you do!!! That's why I write it  
all down in little notebooks! That's why I have that big stuffed life-sized Kaka-doll I keep in the ceiling hatch that Onna  
stole this morning!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" You mean that funky-dressed me toy belongs to YOU? " Goku gawked at him in shock.  
" ... " Vegeta blinked, realizing what he just said, " ...oh-kay, bad example. But enough about me. Let's change the  
subject, oh-kay Kakarrotto? "  
" Good idea Veggie. " Goku nodded, beginning to feel uncomfortable, " You were kinda starting to scare me a lil bit."  
" Alright. Kakarrotto, tell me. How did you and THAT WITCH end up getting together the FIRST time? " the ouji asked.  
" Uhh, which first time? There were like, 4 first times. " Goku scratched his head.  
" There couldn't have been four different first time if it was the same---UGH! Just tell me what happened the day you  
and the Onna got married. " Vegeta shouted.  
" But...that hasn't happened yet? " he cocked his head, confused.  
" ...Dende if you can hear this conversation right now I hope you're enjoying it. " Vegeta mumbled to himself, " I  
mean the time you two got married and thought it was a legal one but it wasn't and now you're going to do it again in a  
couple weeks and THAT IS WHY I AM ASKING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! "  
" _THE_ first place? "  
" AAUGH!!! " Vegeta sat down on his bed, holding the sides of his head in mental anguish.  
" ...OH! Wait--does Veggie mean the time I met Chi-chan at the tournament? " Goku poked Vegeta in the shoulder.  
" Yes, Kakarrot. The time you met "Chi-chan" at the tournament. " the ouji groaned.  
" OOH! I remember THAT! " Goku happily waved his arm in the air like he was in school.  
" Good for you. " Vegeta grumbled dryly.  
" Let me see, oh yeah, Chi-chan had been scheduled to be in the first match with me, just like you and I did that one  
time, only Chi-chan was going incogneato-- "  
" _Incognito_, Kakarrot. "  
" Yeah, what I said. She was incogneato under the name "anonymous desire". When we got up to the podium Chi-chan says  
to me "you look as though you've never seen me before" and I laughed and said, "of course I look like I've never seen you  
before and that is because I haven't".....then she punched me in the face. "  
Vegeta chuckled.  
" That is not funny little Veggie! Chi-chan was really mad at me. Not just regular mad either, I'm talkin  
Veggie-mad! " he waved his arms in the air to illustrate.  
" "Veggie-mad"? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" Yeah, really really Veggie-mad. Mad like in me accidentally blowing up your TV or somethin. " Goku shivered at the  
memory, " Anyway, we fought, I punched her, she kicked me, I blasted her into the wall--I win. Then Chi-chan told me that I  
had promised to marry her and I thought back for a moment like I'm doing with you right now and I felt kinda silly cuz I  
thought that meant a kind of food. Then she said she was going to be my wife so I turned to Kuririn and I said, "hey Kuririn,  
what is a wife?". Then everyone within hearing range fell down in shock and Chi-chan looked about ready to chop my head off  
and mount it on the wall--but that didn't happen! " he grinned, pointing to his head, " And then later on after Chi-chan had  
revealed her true identity I thought to myself, "Aww screw it, I never back out of my promises, no matter what they are!" so  
I said yes and Chi-Chi whooped and did a little victory dance and hugged my arm so hard I lost the feeling in it for several  
hours afterword! Then we had FOOOOD, wore silly costumes, that guy who was a convict but we didn't know was a convict at the  
time said a few funny words that I wasn't really listening to and--POOF! Chi-chan has never left my side since. " Goku  
finished, then turned to Vegeta, who's jaw was hanging wide open in shock and amazement.  
" ... "  
" Veggie? "  
" Kakarrotto, you are a COMPLETE MORON!!! " Vegeta screamed at him, " SHE TRICKED YOU YOU IDIOT!!! " he said with  
utter gull, " IF I MADE YOU PROMISE TO TIE YOUR FEET TO A BOULDER AND HURL IT OVER THE EDGE ON A 200 FOOT HIGH BRIDGE YOU'D  
DO IT!!! " he slapped himself on the side of the head, " SHE RUSHED YOU THROUGH THAT ENTIRE PROCEDURE SO FAST YOU HAD NO IDEA  
WHAT WAS GOING ON!!! "  
" ...but I got food. " Goku interupted him weakly, embarassed.  
" YOU CAN GET FOOD AT A SUPERMARKET, BAKAYARO!!! "  
" Yes...BUT, you cannot get a SUPER THICK 12 FOOT HIGH VANILLA AND CHOCOLATE CAKE FILLED WITH MAGICAL CAKE-ISH  
SURPRISES BAKED THERE THROUGHOUT; made by Chi-chan at a supermarket. " Goku pointed out.  
" The point remaining though is she STILL tricked you. " Vegeta nodded, calming down.  
" Well...I guess Chi-chan sorta tricked me. " the larger saiyajin looked downward.  
" Of course she did. Now, you don't want to let "Chi-chan" trick you AGAIN, do you? " Vegeta offered, trying to  
comfort his peasant.  
" No... "  
" Why, you would feel pretty stupid if you let someone pull the SAME TRICK on you TWICE in a row, right? "  
" I don't wanna feel stupid, Veggie. " Goku sighed, " But, I can't just abandon Chi-chan....can I? "  
The ouji snickered at the wavering in the bigger saiyajin's voice, " Sure! You can do that! It's simple! Name ONE  
thing good about living with the Onna! "  
" I GET YUMMY FOOD! " Goku chirped, remembering the cake from 2 days ago.  
" Name another one. "  
" ...umm, MY CLOTHES ARE ALWAYS CLEAN! "  
" I have a washer. "  
" --AND DRY! "  
" I have a dryer. "  
" ...my house is now bigger... "  
" Capsule Corp has 327 floors full of rooms. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" She helped me have Gohan? "  
" --who doesn't live with you anymore. "  
" And Goten... "  
" ...who barely knows you. "  
The larger saiyajin sighed, " I can't believe that's it, I could've sworn I had more reasons...right? "  
Vegeta then heaved an overdramatic sigh, " Poor poor mixed-up Kakarrotto-chan! "  
" Yeah. " Goku pouted in agreement as he sat down on his "would-be" waterbed while Vegeta got up off his own.  
" You couldn't possibly be happy there with Onna, Kakay. First of all, I HATE HER GUTS--I mean, she's EVIL--I mean,  
"Chi-Chi" is only human. Humans don't have very long lifespans Kakarrotto. Unlike MYSELF, who, along with YOURSELF, will  
probably still co-exist on this planet for about 3 centuries to come--that is if we're not attacked by some so-called evil  
supervillian who hates you for no particular reason and intends to blow us up. If you were to supposedly live here with me,  
I could offer you delicious foreign foods, adventures across the universe, teach you a little bit about our homeplanet,  
offer you this very comfortable water bed, and a really REALLY big living space!! Not to mention I will agree to spar with  
you at any moment's notice no matter what the current time, tempature, or date is outside. "  
" WOW VEGGIE! That's sound really really nice but-- "  
" --if you decide to go along with Onna's wretched Kako-enslavement plan instead of MY  
saiyajins-like-you-deserve-better one, you'll probably end up living the rest of your miserable little kaka-life the same way  
you do now. After all, Onna prefers to feed you her own concoctions rather than store-bought ones, hates it when you even  
travel several feet outside your home--not to even MENTION outside the solar system, denys the fact that I'm your prince and  
she hates your little buddy who you care for so much, keeps you in the same old bed you've been using for God knows HOW LONG,  
AND if you haven't noticed your house isn't actually fit to your kaka-body enough room to wander around in! Besides, Onna  
doesn't spar with you, does she? "  
" Chi-chan USED TO...that is, she used to before she had Gohan and before I got too strong for her to give me a good  
fight without having me seriously injure her--by accident of course. " Goku shrugged.  
" Ahh, but _I_ will always give you a good fight, right Kakarrotto-chan? " Vegeta smirked.  
" Yeah Veggie you are good at that! " Goku grinned.  
" Of course I am. Because I, too, am a saiyajin. And I'LL never lose my fighting edge by getting pregnant because...  
well, frankly it's impossible for male saiyajins to get pregnant. " he rattled off, " I'll also be here for you to have fun  
with a LOT LONGER than the Onna will. "  
" That is true... " Goku trailed off, " Veggie has made several very good points. I am glad to have had this talk  
with you little buddy! " he grinned, shaking Vegeta's hand, " It's all clear to me now! " he gave the ouji a hug.  
" It is? " Vegeta squeaked out, his face glowing bright red.  
" Yup! Thank you for sorting that out for me little Veggie. You are by far the greatest little buddy ever! " Goku let  
go of the ouji and dashed out of the room, " Cya in a week Veggie! "  
" Or "not" see you in a week, Kakarrotto-chan. " the ouji smirked.  
" Heeheehee! "  
" Heeheehee! "  
Goku closed the ouji's door behind him, still giggling, only to ram into Chi-Chi, " OOFA! " he fell backwards and  
landed on his behind. He rubbed it in pain, " Owwie..HI CHI-CHAN!! "  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi gasped with relief, grabbing the saiyajin and squeezing him, " Oh my poor Go-chan what did that  
awful little demon ouji do to you in there! "  
" Nothin. Veggie talked a lot though. " Goku nodded, standing up. Chi-Chi did the same.  
" Talked? " she cocked an eyebrow at him, " Listen, Go-chan whatever that ouji said to you it's probably nothing more  
than a pack of lies! He'll do ANYTHING to get what he wants! "  
" Heh-heh, yeah, Veggie's like that! " Goku grinned, then noticed he was still wearing his flower leash, " OH! I  
oughta give this back to Veggie. " he took it off his head and knocked on the door, " Little Veggie? "  
" DON'T GIVE HIM THAT! " Chi-Chi snapped, grabbing the leash away from Goku, disgusted, " THIS SYMBOLIZES HIS OUJI  
OWNERSHIP OF YOU!! THE OUJI IS _NOT_ YOUR "ruler", GOKU!!! "  
" Hi again Kakay! " Vegeta poked his head out of the doorway.  
" Hi Veggie! " Goku said happily, then took the flower leash from Chi-Chi and handed it to him, " Here you go, you  
forgot this. "  
" Awww, why THANK YOU, Kaka-chan! " the ouji glowed lightly, " That's very sweet of you. "  
" Heehee. " Goku stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth and smiled stupidly at him.  
" AND DON'T GIGGLE AT HIM EITHER!! IT PROVOKES HIS SICK LITTLE OUJI MIND INTO HORRIBLE THINGS!! " Chi-Chi yelled,  
slamming the door shut on Vegeta's hand.  
" YEOW!!! "  
" MY LITTLE BUDDY! " Goku gasped, reaching out to free Vegeta's smushed hand.  
" Forget him, Goku! We're going home! " Chi-Chi grumbled, grabbing the saiyajin's hand.  
" You mean, I'm going home, right Chi-chan? " he blinked. Chi-Chi paused where she was standing.  
" Oh yeah, you're right....WELL, it will be more exciting this way! It is a sign of good luck for a bride not to see  
her groom for a full 24 hours before the wedding. " she shrugged.  
" Really Chi-chan? "  
" Well if THAT'S what we get for not doing that the first time-- " Chi-Chi pointed to Vegeta who had opened his door  
in order to free his crushed hand, " --then it can't hurt to try this time around! "  
" Silly Veggie! " Goku laughed at the ouji, who snickered at them.  
" I guess I'll see you then. " Chi-Chi reached up to kiss Goku on the cheek, then blinked, " Go-chan, dear, could you  
bend down a little? "  
" K! " Goku grinned. She kissed him and let go, " Heeheehee, could it be that Chi-chan is getting shorter? " he  
giggled.  
Chi-Chi glanced over at Vegeta who was smirking evilly at her, " No. " she replied bluntly, " Oh well! See you! "  
" BYE CHI-CHAN!! " Goku waved to her, then ran down the stairs and teleported home.  
Chi-Chi sighed.  
" It's always sad watching Kakay leave, isn't it? " Chi-Chi turned to Vegeta, who looked a little sad himself.  
" Yes, " she agreed, " It is. "  
" Makes you miss that little giggle of his even more each time. " the ouji pouted.  
" Yeah... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" OH WELL! I got his leash! " Vegeta beamed joyfully, then whistled to himself as he marched back into his room and  
closed the door. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" I HATE oujis... " she grumbled angrily.  
" KAASAN! " Gohan called from downstairs, " I think I'm going to get going too! "  
" Alright. " Chi-Chi said, walking down the stairs, " Don't forget your brother! "  
Goten looked up at her with big sad sparkily eyes.  
" Aww, " Chi-Chi bent down to his height, " You want to stay here and keep your Kaasan company? " she said, touched.  
" Umm, actually I wanna stay here and finish playing video games with Trunks. " Goten replied. Chi-Chi sweatdropped  
again.  
" Gene pool always deals you a wild card...oh well. " she sighed, " Of course you can stay here and..play. "  
" YAY!! " Goten hooted in a Son-like manner, then dashed off into the TV room.  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " Why do I even bother. I'LL BE UP IN THE GUEST ROOM IF YOU NEED ME! " she called out to  
Goten, who was already back in his designated spot, rapidly pressing buttons on his video game controller; Trunks, who was  
next to him, doing the same.  
" Honestly, sometimes I just don't understand anything. " she shook her head as she ascended the stairs, then passed  
Vegeta's room, only to hear a very cheerful whistling noise coming from inside. Chi-Chi stopped and cocked her head curiously  
at the door, " Hmm...NOPE! I will not open that door because whatever is on the other side of it is probably something I do  
not want to see anyway... " she walked right passed it and into her own room. 5 seconds later Chi-Chi came speeding out of  
the guest room and back infront of the ouji's door. She creaked the door open slightly only to gawk in fright at the second  
waterbed that had somehow magically appeared next to Vegeta's own bed. The second one was the same size, only slightly longer  
than the ouji's, " As if made for someone a lot taller than---AHH! MY GO-CHAN! " she shrieked, then quickly slapped her hands  
over her mouth to avoid being seen. Vegeta took a quick glance at the door, then shrugged and continued whistling an  
unfamiliar, happy little tune while placing several brand new sheets overtop the new waterbed that sat mere centimeters from  
his own. The bags of the new sheets still freshly ripped open and on the floor. Chi-Chi backed away and closed the door,  
" That is NOT a good sign. Not a good sign at all!... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
10:37 PM 7/14/2002  
END OF PART 3!  
Goku: Things are not looking good for Chi-chan's side. Not at all...  
Chuquita: Well, you don't know that. We still have one more chapter to go.  
Vegeta: (pouts) I'm going to lose again aren't I?  
Chuquita: You don't know that either.  
Vegeta: (snorts) Of COURSE I'm going to lose AGAIN! I ALWAYS LOSE!!! I swear it's worse than that Trix Rabbit! (to Son) You  
ever see those commercials, Kakarrot? That rabbit tries so hard, comes up with clever devices and disguises to nap that  
cereal; WHICH, by the way he NEVER GETS; only to have those stupid children steal it away from him and say "silly rabbit,  
trix are for kids". Hmmph! If _I_ were that rabbit I'd BLAST THEIR HEADS OFF and then partake in the breakfast delight while  
they smolder in the backround!  
Goku: Veggie that's not very nice.  
Chuquita: Not to mention incorrect. Back when they were doing commercials for it in the 70's--  
Vegeta: SEE! OVER 30 YEARS!! THAT'S CRUELTY TO ANIMALS!!  
Chuquita: --couldja let me finish?  
Vegeta: Hmm? Oh, oh-kay, sure. Go ahead.  
Chuquita: Anyway, I saw on Foodnetwork that the Trix people once had a poll in the 70's on whether or not the Trix rabbit  
should get to finally accomplish his goal in getting the cereal and it came out that the audiance said yes. SO, they aired  
a commercial where the rabbit's at the park and while the kids are eating their picnic he roller-blades in the backround  
behind them towards their table (which is also in the backround) and nabs the cereal. He's happy, the children still laugh,  
and the trix is eaten by the character named for it.  
Goku: (smiles) I like bunnies, little Veggie!  
Chuquita: Yeah, back in "Stupified", my little Piccolo mini-fic, I listed 5 new story summaries, the last being the ultimate  
stupifyier. A may exist/may never exist summary for a story where I let Veggie win.  
Vegeta: (jaw drops to the floor)  
Chuquita: Eventually I'm gonna poll the audiance on this one, like with the Trix Rabbit commercial those people did, but in  
a nutshell Chi-Chi and Veggie place a bet with Veggie saying by the time 100 years will have gone by Chi will have been dead  
and forgotten along with the rest of the Z people and being the only remaining members of the gang Veggie would have Son  
wrapped around his little finger. Chi-Chi mocks him, then decides to settle the score by traveling to the 100 year future  
using Mirai's time machine. And what she finds is a more horrifying future than I can list in this short explaination.  
Vegeta: (grinning from ear-to-ear) You're going to let me WIN!!! [hugs her] OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!  
Chuquita: --AHH! [pushes him away] VEGGIE STOP THAT! (mumbles) Don't count on winning THIS time, but as for the explaination  
to the mysterious story idea #5, you'll have to wait and find out...that is if it even gets off the cutting room floor.  
Vegeta: (doing a little victory jig while waving his stuffed Kaka-chan in the air) I WIN IN THE FUTURE! I WIN IN THE FUTURE!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! [tosses Kaka-chan up in the air, then catches him] (sweetly) OH my little Kaka-chan isn't that just  
WONDERFUL! (giggles with delight)  
Pookee: (groans) (to Chu) Why must you get his hopes up so high when you know that this story might not even happen.  
Chuquita: (smiles) Yeah, well, it's good to see Vedge happy every once in a while.  
Pookee: (smiles back) In that case I agree with you....he doesn't win in THIS story, does he?  
Chuquita: Nope not a chance.  
Goku: Aww. I feel sorry for poor story-Veggie. *sigh*, the fates are against him.  
Chuquita: (flatly) Would you rather live with THAT nutcase? [points to Veggie, who's twirling around and laughing insanely  
while spinning Kaka-chan over his head]  
Goku: No.  
Chuquita: I rest my case.  
Goku: Besides, when you think about it, Chi-chan's the lesser of two "evils".  
Plushie: Daddy's got a good point.  
Goku: (grins) And she cooks yummy food!  
Plushie: (licks his lips) I like her homemade pies!  
Goku: (nods) Mmm-hmm!  
Chuquita: Uhh, I think you're getting off topic.  
Plushie: (to Son) OOH! And the cakes! Sweet sweet chocolaté!  
Goku: With little sprinkles ontop!  
Plushie: And marshmellows!  
Goku: Whipped cream!  
Plushie: A sole dainty maraschino cherry ontop!  
Both: Ahhhhhh, sweet sweet dessert.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to audiance) See you in the final chapter of "I Do?", everybody!  
Goku: May your cherries be ripe and ready for picking!  
Vegeta: (still dancing and giggling) LalalalalalalalaLAAAAAAUGGGGHHH!!! [trips over the camera wire and falls offstage] Oww.  
[TV audiance now facing a blank screen]  
Pookee: (to Chu) Told you it was a bad idea to get him excited.  
Chuquita: Ahh, shuddup. 


	4. The big pink cloud of smoke; breakfast a...

4:55 PM 7/15/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from DBZ ep #275 "The Majin's Secret! The 2 Buus Inside of Buu"  
{Vegeta:} How long are you going to squeeze yourself against me?  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
[Chu & Son are happily sitting at the desk; Pookee & Plushie ontop of the desk; Kaka-chan laying on the floor where Veggie  
dropped him before he tripped, and Veggie standing beside the desk now in a leg-cast and various other bandages]  
Chuquita: (snickers at him)  
Vegeta: (glares at her) Oh shut up you! It's you're fault I danced right off the stupid set.  
Chuquita: You were the one who thought it would be nice to do a victory dance for something I might not even give you.  
Vegeta: ...then I blame the CAMERAMAN!!!  
[Mirai slinks away from behind the camera]  
Chuquita: You can't blame Mirai!  
Vegeta: Why not? Maybe he PUT THAT WIRE THERE just so I could TRIP OVER IT!!!  
Goku: Little Veggie is very paranoid. (sweatdrops)  
Plushie: So I've noticed.  
Vegeta: Hmmph! [folds his arms; looks up at the Quote of the Week] ... (to Chu) AGAIN with the Kaka-jokes?  
Chuquita: What? I thought it was a funny episode. Well, the only one I've seen is the Japanese version--but I did enjoy it.  
(to Son) You know I roughly counted the number of seconds the cheek-to-cheek ki-blast lasted; from start to explosion to  
lingering to end?  
Goku: Really?  
Chuquita: Yup. About 35 to 40 seconds long.  
Pookee: (gawks) That's like 10 minutes in animé time!?  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yeah, tell me about it. [rubs his kako-cheeked cheek in disgust]  
Chuquita: Yeah. I had another funny Veggie-quote from that episode, but it had a bad word in it and this fic is supposed to  
be G..or PG...whatever.  
Goku: G is for Son Goku! (big grin)  
Vegeta: (also grinning) And K is for Kakarrotto!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Couldn't you call me by my Earth name just once?  
Vegeta: (blinks) If I did that I wouldn't be me.  
Chuquita: (to Son) GT Veggie calls you Goku.  
Goku: (gasp)  
Vegeta: (cocks eyebrow)  
Chuquita: Buuuuut I believe he's some evil freakishly tall bad-hair-cut un-Veggie-like clone Bulma created down in the lab.  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) You're imagination never ceases to amaze me, Chu.  
Chuquita: Ahh, that it does. (smiles)  
Kaka-chan: [gets up and wobbles to the desk, dizzy]  
Goku: AHH! VEGGIE'S BIG STUFFED ME-DOLL HAS COME TO LIFE!  
Plushie: EEK! [leaps into Son's arms] DADDY!!!  
Kaka-chan: (groans in pain; leans the side of his head on the desk)  
Vegeta: (curiously pokes him) Kaka-chan?  
Chuquita: I figured it'd be stupid not to end this story without giving him some time to be life-of-the-party.  
Vegeta: (worried) Aww, here we go Kaka-chan, I'll help you to a seat. (sits him down in his chair) There, better now?  
Kaka-chan: Ohhhhhhh...(glances up at Veggie & glows red) Hee-hee..[leans his head back over the chair and falls asleep]  
Plushie: Not a very talkative one, is he?  
Pookee: He was a pretty good gossip until V-sama started working him to the bone.  
Goku: (shivers) I still think he's a little creepy.  
Vegeta: (snaps) HE'S NOT CREEPY!!! (grabs Kaka-chan and hugs him) (sweetly) He's my baby...  
Kaka-chan: (still sleeping)  
Goku: Your baby.....right.  
Chuquita: Well, I guess we'll have to chat with Kaka-chan at the end of Part 4, eh?  
Vegeta: (patting Kaka-chan on the back) (still talking sugary-sweet) Nighty-night lil Kakay! [hugs it tighter] You get lotsa  
sweep so Chu can interview your cute widdle stuffed Kaka-self! K?  
Kaka-chan: (yawns loudly)  
[everyone sans Veggie & Kaka-chan sweatdrop]  
Goku: (to Chu) (whispers) I say we take it when he's not looking and hide it somewhere he'll never find it again.  
Chuquita: (confused) That big stuffed thing really makes you THAT uncomfortable??  
Goku: (nods rapidly)  
Chuquita: Well...on with the show.  
  
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi find out by TV that the man who performed their wedding ceremony is a fraud and has been just sent  
to jail, making their marriage illegal. Now the couple have to find a way to get re-married before the others find out,  
namely Vegeta. What happens when Chi-Chi can no longer defend her claim to Son-kun llegally? Will Veggie convince Son to  
not get married at all? And what about Gohan and Goten? Are they now illegit??? A G/CC fic.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" This is a very VERY good sign! " Chi-Chi said happily as she brushed her hair. The past week had been a pleasant  
one for her side, not to mention the fact that Vegeta had been hiding out in his room most of the time so she didn't have to  
see his ugly face, well, ugly to her anyway. Goku had made a habit of calling her a couple times each day which had kept her  
spirits continuiously up. She left him enough money so he could order out food and he even came over to Capsule Corp to eat  
with them several times, " And now there's only one day left and I can finally leave this ouji-germed place! And this time  
things are gonna be diferrent! No more Ouji bossing around my Go-chan! No more hearing Go-chan call that evil little monster  
his "ruler" and his "prince"! Because after today I regain what is rightfully mine!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! "  
" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
Chi-Chi froze and poked her head out the door to the guest room. She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the  
all-to-familiar laugh and walked down towards Vegeta's room, only to be caught up in a huge pink cloud of smoke. Chi-Chi  
coughed only to slam into something outside the ouji's door, " OWW!! "  
" *boop* *beep*! Sorry, Miss. " one of the Briefs robot attendents said, backing up and wheeling itself around her.  
Chi-Chi stood up and backed out of the cloud, " What the heck is he up to NOW! " she exclaimed, then watched as  
several more robot attendents rushed by her and into the pink smoke cloud. She watched a couple of the robots squeakle back  
out of the smoke and tripped one of them.  
" OOFF! *beep*! "  
" Hey you! " she pointed to the 2 foot tall robot as it got up, " What's going on in there!!! "  
" Prince Vegeta has given us stict orders *boop* to not reveal the current status of our *beep* assignment. " the  
robot got up, then wheeled away again.  
" Oh, PRINCE Vegeta. Apparently we're using TITLES now. " Chi-Chi skeptically remarked, " Prince MORON'S more like  
it. " she grumbled as she headed downstairs, " WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN THERE OUJI!! NOT A BIT!!! "  
" Heeheehee! "  
" ... " Chi-Chi turned around and zipped up the stairs again, " Go-chan? Goku is that you? " she said towards the  
smoke nervously, then felt a water droplet fall on her head. Chi-Chi looked up to see a rusty water pipe hanging above her.  
" Heeheehee! " the pipe squeaked. Another droplet fell onto her. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Remind me to get that fixed. " Mr. Briefs said to her as he walked by.  
" URG!!!! " Chi-Chi clenched her fists, " I swear I'm going to go CRAZY!!! "  
" Kaasan come eat breakfast with us!!! " Goten said cheerfully from the bottom of the steps. Chi-Chi let out a heavy  
sigh.  
" Alright, Goten. I'm coming. " she decended the stairs. They headed for the kitchen where Trunks was already busy  
stuffing his face with what food the few robots who were not attending to Vegeta's room upstairs had cooked up.  
" Hi Goten Hi Mrs. S--err--Miss. G, Kaasan's in the lab, Gramps is fixing the pipes and Grandma's out watering the  
garden. " Trunks spat out while shoveling food into his mouth at the same time.  
" Lovely. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the 8 year old's ability to stuff his face. Goten sat down and also began to eat  
the scrambled eggs, biscuits, and pancakes infront of them. Chi-Chi looked down at the food and sat in a chair herself. She  
held up one of the pancakes and looked at it with disgust.  
" Ech, Ouji food. " she tossed it over her shoulder, then curiously took a bite out of the scrambled eggs only to  
spat it back out again, " YUCK!! WHO PROGRAMS THESE 'BOTS!!! "  
" I *chew-chew-chew-SWALLOW* dunno. " Trunks shrugged.  
" How can you eat this slop! " she exclaimed.  
" ...I don't think it's slop. " Goten said, shoving a sausage into his mouth.  
Chi-Chi thought for a moment, " Hmm....HEY! How would you boys like to have some REAL breakfast food? " she asked  
them. Both looked at her inquizzitively, " Say Trunks, have you ever tried waffles? "  
" WAFFLES!!! " Goten squealed with joy. Chi-Chi quickly placed her hand ontop of her son's head and motioned him to  
keep quiet. Goten let out a couple muffled giggles.  
" No I haven't. All the food we have here either comes from Capsules or we order out someplace. " Trunks explained.  
" Well how would you boys like to help me make some food for a change. " Chi-Chi smiled.  
" YAY!!! " Goten cheered, " I LOVE FOOD!! "  
" Wait...you can "make" food? " Trunks blinked, confused. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" This..is going to take a while. "  
  
  
" Ahhhhhh, that was great stuff. " Trunks sighed as he, Goten, and Chi-Chi sat around the table, stuffed.  
" Heeheehee, I don't think I can move. " Goten grinned as he patted his full belly.  
" Neither can I. " Chi-Chi agreed, chuckling, " Now do you see what you can accomplish with a little patience and  
several basic ingredients? "  
" Wow, MY Kaasan NEVER cooks for us. " Trunks said to Goten.  
" That's why my brother and I are so strong! " he replied.  
" Because of the food? You're kidding? " Trunks gawked in disbelief.  
" Hmm, I don't like to brag but my ablility to create various dishes is one of the reasons I won over my Go-chan in  
the first place. AND one of the reasons I get to keep him! " Chi-Chi boasted.  
" Toussan says that you put hypnotizing stuff in your recipees to keep Mr. Son under your "evil witching Onna powers"  
. " Trunks nodded. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" When did he say THAT? "  
" This morning. "  
" "This morni--" you actually TALKED to the ouji this morning!? " Chi-Chi said in surprise, " Why he hasn't come out  
of that room all WEEK! "  
" Well I sort of talked to him. It's hard to breathe in that giant cloud of pink smoke hovering around his doorway.  
So I was talking to Toussan through the door telling him breakfast was ready he said "that evil witch Onna didn't make it did  
she? Because if she did you can forget living to see lunchtime because she puts poisons and hypnotizing stuff in her recipe  
to keep unwanted people from eating it and to keep 'Kakay' under her power". End quote. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, " Goten. Get Mommy the leaf-blower, will you dear? " she said, glaring up at the ceiling.  
" Oh-kay Mommy! " Goten said cheerfully, hopping out of chair and retrieving the desired device, " Here you go! " he  
handed it to her, " What do you need the leaf-blower for Mommy? "  
" Mommy's going Ouji-hunting, Goten. " Chi-Chi turned on the leaf-blower and headed for the stairs, " ONWARD!! "  
Trunks and Goten smiled mischievously at one another.  
" Heh, this looks like fun. " Trunks snickered, intreged as he followed Chi-Chi to the stairs.  
" WHOOPEE! " Goten ran after his friend, laughing happily.  
  
  
" Doodoo doodoodoo! Doodoo doodooDOO! WHO YA GONNA CALL! "  
" GHOSTBUSTERS! "  
" Do you MIND! " Chi-Chi spun around and glared at the singing chibis. Goten was still "doodoodoo"ing in a lower key  
to himself, " And stop that Goten because yes I can hear you. "  
" Aww. " he pouted. Chi-Chi adjusted the leafblower on her back.  
" I need to have complete QUIETNESS in order to blow this stuff away without that Ouji hearing me! Do you understand  
what I'm saying boys? " Chi-Chi groaned as she stood before the pink smoke's outer limits.  
" Alright. Fine. We get it. Be quiet. " Trunks hurried her along. She snorted, then turned to face the smoke.  
" When there's something strange... "  
" ...in your neighborhood... "  
" ...who ya gonna call? "  
" GO! GO GO GO! SHOO! " Chi-Chi turned the blower on them, sending the boys flying off the stairs.  
" WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! "  
" WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! " they both screamed. Chi-Chi peered over the edge, only to see the duo floating in mid-air,  
giggling.  
Trunks noticed her stare and put on his best defense, which unfortunately due to his family tree sounded remarkably  
over-exaggerated and Veggie-ish, " Ha! Take that! You thought we were goners huh? Well you're just lucky we have super powers  
and can fly and stuff. And if you weren't Goten's Mom we'd kick your butt for THAT little move you just pulled there! "  
" Yeah! Hahahaha, butt. " Goten laughed in agreement.  
Chi-Chi shook her head, " Why don't you boys go down to the lab and see what Bulma's doing or something? "  
" Hai! " Trunks grinned, " Come on Goten, my Mom lets us play with the chemicals she keeps in the basement! "  
" HOORAY! " Goten flew down to the lab after him.  
" Well, glad that's over. " Chi-Chi muttered, then set the blower on full power at the pink smoke, blasting it away  
and revealing nearly half of Capsule Corp's robot attendents standing before the ouji's door holding various wrapped  
packages. She turned to the door to discover the pink smoke was coming from inside the room, " Ouji? OUJI ARE YOU IN THERE! "  
Vegeta froze in place.  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! "  
" ... "  
" IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, then jumped back in  
surprise as several more layers of doors appeared infront of the first one, the last one resembling the door to a back vault.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Uhh, yes, well. Let that be a lesson to you Ouji!!! " she shouted, then walked away, confused.  
" Heh-heh-heh, " Vegeta chuckled from inside his room, " Baka Onna. " he looked down at the object in his hands,  
" ATTENDENT BOTS! YOU CALL THIS PERFECT! EVERYTHING IS SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT! HOW CAN IT BE PERFECT IF YOU MAKE IT TO BE..  
BE...NOT PERFECT!!! COME FIX ME NOW!!! "  
  
  
" Chi-chan hasn't called me yet. " Goku said sadly as he sat by the phone, " She said she'd call me, why hasn't she  
called me? " he frowned at his only companion at the moment, Hiyah dragon, Gohan's childhood pet who had taken it upon  
himself to wander into the Son home unannounced. Hiyah was chewing on a broken off piece of the kitchen table and cocking its  
head at Goku.  
" Rrraaa. " Hiyah responded, then continued to chew.  
" I hate being all by myself, Hiyah. It's so lonely. " the saiyajin pouted, " You understand don't you? I mean,  
neither Chi-chan OR little Veggie called or stopped by to say hi to me today. I miss them both so very much... "  
" ... "  
" WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ WHO DO I MISS MORE!!? What a TERRIBLE question to ask me! " he folded his arms in a stubborn  
fashion while Hiyah wandered off to the living room and began tearing up the furniture, " I mean, it's not like I'm avoiding  
the obvious, but I don't think it's right for you or anyone else to make me choose between two people I love and care for. "  
Hiyah swung the pillow to Chi-Chi's couch in its mouth, sending stuffing flying out of it and all over the room. It cawwed  
as if it had just defeated a violent foe.  
" And I know I love Chi-chan, I mean she's been so nice to me...but Veggie's really special also, I mean, my own  
waterbed? That's a very nice thing for him to give me. Course in order for me to bring it back here I'd probably have to  
unlatch it from his floor...he's not too bright sometimes you know. Because latching a gift for someone to your own bedroom  
floor may seem like a good idea to keep it from getting stolen at the TIME, but when that person goes to retrieve their gift  
they'd have one heck of a time pulling the cement off the legs to their new bed. Don't you think so Hiyah? " he turned around  
to see the large purple, wing-ed dragon staring at him from the living room, wide-eyed. It was now holding half of, well, the  
remaining half of the Sons' TV in it's mouth. Goku sweatdropped at the torn apart living room.  
" I don't think Chi-Chi OR Veggie's gonna like this. "  
  
  
" *sigh*! " Chi-Chi sighed as she sat back on the couch infront of the TV.  
:::AHH! DON'T EAT THAT TV THAT'S NOT FOR EATING!!!::  
She bolted to attention, hearing Goku's voice in the back of her mind, " Well that was weird. Maybe I should call  
him. " she got up to go get the phone.  
" Hello Chi-Chi. " she looked over her shoulder to see Mr. Briefs and Bulma; both drenched in some kind of blue goop.  
" What happened to you? " Chi-Chi asked as she grabbed the phone.  
" Well we can say this much, they won't be developing inflatable jello beach balls for a while. " Bulma wiped some of  
the goo off her face, " Say, where's Vegeta? I need to talk to him about something. "  
" HA! " Chi-Chi scoffed, " The Ouji's upstairs, that is, if you can get past the smokescreen. " she signalled to the  
huge pink cloud engulfing the door to Vegeta's room and that section of the hallway as well.  
" What in the world?! " Bulma climbed the stairs towards the smoke, " Vegeta what are you doing in there?! Everything  
alright? " she reached for the doorknob, only to find a large steel-plated bank door there instead, " ...oh heaven help me. "  
she grumbled, " Oh Ve-GEE-tah? " Bulma called out in a sing-song voice.  
" What-is-it? " the ouji mocked her back in a similar key.  
" What are you do-ing in there??? "  
" I'm pre-par-ing my-self! "  
" For WHA-aaat? "  
" Something VER-REE im-por-tant! "  
Bulma sweatdropped, " Well that tells me a lot. " she walked around past the pink smoke to the bathroom door, opened  
it and then reached for the door connecting the ouji's room with the bathroom. She flung the door open, " You for-got to lock  
THIS ONE, Veh--HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE!!! " she gawked at the ouji.  
" AHH! " Vegeta shrieked, " ATTENDENT BOTS! TO THE BACK DOOR!!! "  
" *beep*beep*beep*boop*beep*boop*! " several of the small robots quickly wheeled over to the bathroom door and shut  
it on Bulma's face.  
She stood there for a moment, in shock, " My God...he's REALLY LOST IT this time. I didn't think it would happen, but  
it did! Every lick of common sense--GONE!!!....wait, he didn't have any to begin with...oh well. " Bulma shrugged and walked  
back out of the room, " His loss. "  
  
  
" *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING*! "  
" Why isn't he answering? You'd think he'd answer by now! " Chi-Chi said, worried, as she held the phone up to her  
ear. Mr. Briefs was sitting at the table behind her trinking some coffee.  
" *RING* *RING* *RING*! "  
" Maybe something TERRIBLE'S happened to him! Oh no! What if accidently lit the microwave on fire and BURNED DOWN OUR  
WHOLE HOUSE!! Or what if he went out fishing this morning and those giant fish ATE HIM! OR WORSE!! What if that little ouji  
teleported himself down to Go-chan's house and is doing horrible nasty things to him!!! "  
" You don't have to worry about THAT, he's busy doing horrible nasty things to himself upstairs. " Bulma muttered,  
walking by.  
" You--you saw the Ouji? What's he doing? " Chi-Chi asked.  
Bulma mock-laughed, " HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--........you'd never believe me. " she said flatly, then left the  
kitchen. Chi-Chi paced the floor, the phone in her hand.  
" Come on Goku! Pick up!!! What if he forgot how to use the phone!!!! " she gasped, then paused to hear a muffled  
sound on the other end of the line, " He--hello? "  
" Chi-chan!! " a surprised voice said, " Uh, heh-heh, gosh, small world--let go of that--uh, heh. "  
" Are you alright down there Go-chan? " Chi-Chi said into the phone.  
" Huh? Oh! Me, yeah, well I'm fine. It's just this, well I'm kinda busy right now you see--cut that out I told you  
you're not allowed on there!!--wait, where was I? " Goku said, confused.  
" Goku is there someone down there with you? " Chi-Chi scratched her head. Goku froze. He looked over at Hiyah, who  
was now sitting on what was left of the kitchen table, wagging its tail.  
" No, no there's no one down here! I'm completely alone. Yup. Heh-heh. Couldn't be more by myself. " he laughed  
nervously.  
" Rrrrrraarrrrrrr.... " Hiyah growled at Goku when he tried to stick his hand out in an attempt to push the large  
creature of the table.  
" What was that! " Chi-Chi yelped.  
" What was what? "  
" That wasn't the Ouji was it? It better not be him! " she warned the saiyajin.  
Mr. Briefs paused from drinking his coffee, " Mrs. Son if I'm not mistaken I think Bulma already told you that  
Vegeta's upstairs in his room. "  
Chi-Chi glared at him, " DON'T YOU BACK-SASS ME!!! " she snapped, then returned to the phone.  
" Chi-chan's mad at me? " the voice on the phone sniffled.  
Chi-Chi froze, " NO! No Goku I wasn't talking to you just now! " she hurriedly tried to calm him down, " I'm not mad  
at you at all. "  
" Listen, Chi-Chi I really have to get going, I have, err, something important I need to take care of--STOP TRYING TO  
EAT MY HAIR!!! IT'S NOT FOOD!!! "  
" You didn't bring a bear home again, did you Goku? " Chi-Chi asked sarcastically.  
" NO! NO! There is absolutely NO bear. I can assure you. Bye now! *click*! " he quickly put down the phone, then  
backed up and prepared to tackle Hiyah, who leapt off the table just as Goku leapt onto it, causing him to slide straight  
forward and smash into the wall, " ...oww. "  
  
  
" Great, just great. One more day till the wedding and the Ouji's locked up in his room doing some evil ouji deed,  
my house is being over-run with wild animals, and Goku's trying to keep me from finding out about it. What MORE could go  
wrong! "  
" *ding-dong*! " Chi-Chi blinked, then answered the door only to gasp with delight to see a delivery man holding a  
giant vase of flowers, " Oh my goodness! Go-chan wanted to apologize and say he was sorry! Or perhaps it's an early wedding  
present. Oh boy oh boy oh boy!!! " she reached out to grab it.  
" Is there a Mr. Vegeta Oujisama here? " the delivery man said in a dull voice.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Upstairs, follow the smelly mist, you can't miss it. " she grumbled.  
The man handed the vase to her, " Sign here. " he held out a clipboard. Chi-Chi wrote the short saiyajin's name on  
the line and handed the pen back to the man, who nodded to her, " Good day. " he said, then left. Chi-Chi kicked the door  
shut.  
" Flowers, HONESTLY! What does that evil little ouji want with a vase full of-- " she read the card on the stem,  
" To V-sama, love your eternal slave to the throne...Kakay. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped. The entire card was written in Vegeta's  
own handwritting, " GETTING A LITTLE DELUSIONAL, EH OUJI!!! AT LEAST WHEN GOKU SENDS _ME_ FLOWERS HE _KNOWS_ ABOUT IT!!! "  
" I'll be taking, *buzz* that. " one of the robots grabbed the vase out of Chi-Chi's hands and dashed up the stairs.  
" HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE!! " she shouted, then raced up after it and through the pink smoke around to the bathroom  
entrence. She skidded to a halt at the doorway and peeked in the bathroom. The robot knocked on the door only to have a  
second bot. Chi-Chi kicked the first bot out of the way and stuck her head into the room only to have two hands slap over  
her eyes, temporarily blinding her.  
She blinked, the hands still in her way, " Ouji? That you? "  
" Heh-heh-heh. Why yes, Onna. It is. " Vegeta replied, still covering her eyes.  
Chi-Chi sniffed the air, then cringed, " Oh my God! What are you doing in there! Having a popori fest or something? "  
" Actually this would fall into more of the "something" category. " he rambled off.  
" What KIND of something? "  
Vegeta smirked, " I don't think it would be wise to disclose such information, Onna. "  
" Oh brother, now he thinks he's an FBI agent and---are those your hands? " she pointed to the objects covering her  
eyes.  
" Yeah. "  
" What did you do to them? They feel like you dunked them in a bucket of moisturizer!! " Chi-Chi poked one of his  
hands.  
" Actually, I did. " Vegeta replied, " It's so they'll fit into the gloves easier. "  
" Planning on killing somebody? " she said skeptically.  
" No. However I am planning on giving you the shock of your life. Heh, by this time tommorow you'll be so jealous  
you'll envy my gloves! " he boasted.  
" You ALWAYS wear gloves. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" These are special gloves. "  
" 'special' gloves. "  
" Yes, I ordered them out of a catalog. They're made of saten! " Vegeta grinned.  
" You mean satin. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" YOU DARE CORRECT ME ONCE MORE AND I SHALL RIP YOUR EYEBALLS CLEAR OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS!!! " he roared.  
" Sure you will, tiger. " Chi-Chi scoffed, " How about giving me a look around the room real fast, you know, just to  
make sure you're not up to anything TOO creepy. "  
" HA! You won't be allowed to even see my 'sassy new look' until V-day tommorow! " he boasted.  
" Ouji, I wouldn't WANT to see your "sassy new look" if you paid me...and what do you mean V-day? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" V as in VICTORY for VEGETA! V-day. I made that up while eating breakfast this morning. "  
" Good for you. "  
Vegeta nodded solumnly, " And now, Onna, you must take your leave. " he fake-sniffled, then pushed her out of his  
room and closed the door before she even got a good look at what was inside.  
" ... " she sat up and rubbed her back in pain, " Hmmph! " Chi-Chi got to her feet, " "V-day". HA, THERE WON'T BE ANY  
V-DAY AS LONG AS I'M AROUND OUJI!!! "  
Vegeta snickered from inside his room, " More like as long as Kakarrotto's around, eh Onna? "  
" Huh? " Chi-Chi backed away from the door, " Hmm, note to self--keep an eye out for the Ouji. "  
  
  
" Nightfall at the Son home. Son Goku lays on his half-chewed up couch watching the TV snow fall before him. His mind  
however is in a most terrible predicament. " Goku had gotten so bored he had started narrating to himself. It had been almost  
5 hours since he kicked Hiyah out of the house and was starting to wonder whether that had been the best choice. While the  
animal put anything in its mouth it could get its grubby hands on it had been better company than what he had now, " The  
puzzled saiyajin decides the TV snow is not at all as relaxing as he had hoped and changes the channel. *click*. " Goku  
pressed several buttons no the remote.  
He sighed, " Forget this. I don't now HOW Mr. Popo can go on talking in 3rd person all the time. It isn't nearly as  
much fun as it was two hours ago. " Goku pouted.  
" RRa RAA RAA. " he looked up to see Hiyah staring at him curiously. Its head just about fit through the window.  
" Oh. You're back, huh? " he blinked, the dragon cocked its head at him. Goku got up and walked over to Hiyah,  
" Hiyah, can I ask you a question? "  
" Ra raa rra. " it bit down on the window ledge; then, realizing it was too hard to take a bite out of, started to  
suck on it instead. dribbling all over the wall.  
" Hiyah, tommorow Chi-chan and I are supposed to get re-married legally this time. Do you like Chi-chan Hiyah? " Goku  
gave the creature a small smile.  
" Rraa... "  
  
  
:::" YOU COME BACK HERE YOU BACKWOODS PEST!!! " Chi-Chi roared, chasing after Hiyah with her trusty frying pan. Hiyah  
had an entire pot of beef stew lodged in its throat as it dashed back out towards the forest. Chi-Chi skidded to a halt, then  
threw the frying pan like a boomerang, smacking Hiyah in the back of the head only to return to her a moment later, " HAHAHA!  
TAKE THAT YOU BEAST!!! "  
" Rrrrraaaooorrraaa... " Hiyah groaned dizzily.:::  
  
  
" RRA RRA RRA RRA RRA!!! " Hiyah shook its head with fright, then ducked cautiously, only to reappear in the window  
a second later. It whimpered.  
" Yeah, " Goku sighed, " She isn't very respectful to all the yummy-tasting animals that live around here. But just  
because she's a little mean sometimes doesn't mean I should ditch her...right? Veggie thinks I should. I guess he would do  
that if he were in my position. Chi-chan doesn't like Veggie too much either. "  
" Raa. " Hiyah nodded sympathetically.  
" I mean, I've made my decision on what to do since I had that talk with Veggie back in part 3, but still. I'd like  
someone else's opinon before I go through with what I think I should do tommorow. I love Chi-chan, but I love Veggie too.  
Either way one of them is gonna be sad. " Goku sniffled, " What do you think I should do? "  
" Hmm. Rra rra raa, raa raa rooraa raaa. Raa raa RRR! Raa woo rro rraa raa raa? Raa rru ra rre rora. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Goku grinned widely, " Aww, thank you Hiyah! That's exactly what I was going to do! And another very good reason to  
do it! " he gave the dragon a hug, " You are a real friend! "  
Hiyah ripped the shoulder off of Goku's gi and started to munch on it. Goku looked down at the big hole exposing his  
now drool-drenched shoulder, " Eew. "  
  
  
" TODAY'S THE DAY! " Chi-Chi proclaimed, determined, " OHHHHHHH!!! What-am-I-gonna-do? What-am-I-gonna-do!!!! " she  
panickily paced her guest room, all decked out in her bridal gown, " I don't get it!! I wasn't NEARLY this nervous LAST TIME!  
OOHHHH!!! I had such control over everything the last time! What if the limos are late! What if Goku can't find is way to the  
chapel! What if he's misplaced his suit! What if forgot to write our names down and don't know we're coming! What if that  
stupid little ouji decides to pull something right in the middle of the ceremony!! Oh I KNEW I should have kept my big mouth  
shut about having him be the flower girl!! He'll pull some prank and blow that right back in my face! I can see it all now!  
Just wait till they get to "Anyone who believes these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your piece." That  
Ouji'll pull out a list of reasons a mile long and humiliate me infront of everyone!!! "  
" Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi everyone's finally here! " Bulma knocked on the door, only to have it fling wide open and smash  
her into the wall. Her arm twitched in pain.  
" Huh? " Chi-Chi blinked, then grinned with relief at the gang and dashed downstairs, " You're all here! You made it  
oh I'm so happy! Things are going so well so far. " she turned to Gohan, who was holding a clipboard, " SO! We almost ready  
to go? "  
" Let's see, bridesmaids, check, grooms-uhh--friends...maids..., check, best man? " he made a big Son grin and  
pointed to himself, " Check! Maid of Honor? "  
" Check! " Videl raised her hand.  
" How come YOU get to be the best man this time? " Kuririn asked him, " I thought we were all keeping the same roles  
as the first time. "  
" Well, yeah but you see Bulma was the maid of honor last time and she's married now so she doesn't count as a maid  
so we had Videl be the maid and I'm the best man this time because, well-- "  
" --because you're such a genius and going to make your mother VERY PROUD! " Chi-Chi patted him on the shoulder,  
smiling, " ...and don't slouch dear it makes you look fat. "  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Umm, ring bearers? "  
" With the power of their mighty undersea decoder rings Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy UNITE against the forces of  
EEE-vil! " Gohan looked down from his clipboard to see Trunks and Goten in their suits playing with the rings. They looked up  
at him.  
" HI!! " Goten chirped.  
" HOLY FISHSTICKS BARNACLE BOY! IT'S OUR ARCH-NEMESIS THE DIRTY BUBBLE!! " Trunks said heroically.  
" YAY! " Goten shouted.  
" ...Goten, he's our NEMESIS. You know, a fancy word for bad-guy? "  
" Oh...then, BOO!! FEEL THE POWER OF MY WATERBALLS!!! " Goten announced in an uncanny superhero-ish tone. Trunks  
sweatdropped. Goten grabbed the water balloon in his pocket and prepared to heave it at their 'nemesis' only to have him grab  
his younger brother by the arm and swipe the balloon out of his hand.  
" The rings. " Gohan said bluntly.  
Goten whimpered, then handed the ring over. Gohan turned to Trunks.  
" YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!! " he shouted, then dashed off, his legs spinning as fast as they could go, only to  
slow down to a halt to find Gohan was holding him in mid-air by the back of his collar, " Aww...rats. " he handed the ring he  
had been put in charge of over to Gohan also. Gohan set the two boys down, " Hmmph. Well maybe we'll just use fusion, THEN  
we'll kick your can! "  
" YEAH!.... " Goten paused, " Uhh, Trunks, I don't see any can. "  
" Then consider it kicked. " he nodded.  
" HOORAY! WE WON!! "  
" ...oooooohhhhhhh boy. " Gohan groaned, slapping himself on the forehead. He placed the rings in their cases and  
put them in his pocket, " Kaasan I think I'll hold onto these until we get there, then I can give them back to Trunks and  
Goten. Oh-kay? "  
" Sure, Gohan. " Chi-Chi smiled in agreement, " Now that we have everyone we're ready to go! " she clasped her hands  
together, " Goku said he meet us there on the kinto'un! Isn't that exciting! Just like old times! "  
Kuririn looked around, " Say, aren't we missing someone? "  
" Don't tempt him, Kuririn. " Juuhachigou sighed, then bolted to attention as the lights in the entire building  
suddenly went dark. A single spotlight came out of nowhere and beamed forth at the door to Vegeta's room.  
" What the--? " Kuririn blinked.  
" THANKS, Kuri-kun, JUST when we thought we might actually be able to leave without him. " Juuhachigou shook her head  
, feeling a migraine coming on.  
Chi-Chi quickly grabbed her bazooka from behind a piece of furniture and positioned it on her shoulder. The others  
sweatdropped.  
Two of the robots from before exited the door to Vegeta's room and tooted the bugles they held in their hands, " *DO  
DO DO DO DO DO DOOOOOO*!!! "  
Each robot wheeled itself to either side of the door as a small figure kicked the door wide open and stepped out.  
Chi-Chi's jaw dropped to the floor.  
" Greatings commoners! The GREAT AND POWERFUL saiyajin no ouji has arrived! " Vegeta said proudly as and marched down  
the stairs. The entire gang was gawking at him.  
" Wha, wha, what the??? " Gohan sputtered. Chi-Chi slapped her hand over his mouth before he could speak, still in  
shock. The ouji was wearing the frilly pink flower girl outfit Goku had picked out. He also had on the pair of satin gloves  
he had previously boasted to Chi-Chi about; which ironically matched the costume. On his feet Vegeta was wearing a pair of  
flip-flops which looked more for the beach than a formal gathering. The ouji was holding the little flower basket Chi-Chi had  
so mockingly given him back in the department store and to top it off was wearing a white headband with a small bow on the  
object that sat right ontop of his widow's peak. In short, Chi-Chi wanted to strangle him. Very VERY badly.  
" Uhhh, " Gohan looked down at his list, " Flower...girl? "  
" *THPT!!* " Vegeta blew a raspberry at Gohan to conferm his role, then stood by the rest of the gang.  
" ...what was Toussan thinking?! " Gohan muttered in shock at the ouji's outfit.  
" Actually, this was my idea. " Chi-Chi grumbled, slightly embarassed.  
" YOU!? WHY DID YOU--- "  
" --forget it. " Chi-Chi interupted him, then walked over to Vegeta, who was smirking at her, " Hello Ouji. "  
" Why, Onna, how are you today? " Vegeta smiled, unusually polite. He handed her one of the flowers from his basket,  
" Feelin lucky? "  
" Don't. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, then chuckled, " Nice outfit, flower-maid. "  
" Yes, it is nice, considering how much WORK Kakay went through to pick out something he thought would look  
absolutely exquisite on my beautiful body. " Vegeta boasted, then reached for his hair and paused. The ouji reached into his  
basket and pulled out the ring of flowers he had ordered the bigger saiyajin to make for him the other day and placed it on  
his head in addition to the headband, " I almost forgot this--by the way Kakay made it ESPECIALLY for ME. " he cackled right  
in Chi-Chi's face.  
" Why you ungrateful little--hey, what's that on your cheeks? " Chi-Chi blinked, her train of thought interupted.  
" Eh? " Vegeta sweatdropped, backing up.  
" Seriously, what is that? " a small smirk appeared on her face just as simliarly sized shiver shot down Vegeta's  
spine. She reached for the ouji's cheek, only to have him backup onto the stairs, growling at her. Chi-Chi folded her arms,  
deep in thought. Suddenly she snapped her fingers as if she had an idea. She spun around and and squealed, " OH GO-CHAN I'M  
SO GLAD YOU MADE IT! "  
Vegeta bolted back down the stairs, only to have Chi-Chi grab him in a headlock and swipe one finger across his right  
cheek. She looked at her finger, then burst into laughter while the others were still looking on in shock at Vegeta's  
clothing, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! It's--HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--it's ROUGE! HAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
Vegeta snarled in anger as the rest of the gang, starting with Piccolo, Yamcha, Kuririn, then the rest, burst into  
laughter as well, " YOU KEEP YOU FINGERS OFF MY ROYAL FACE ONNA!!! "  
" THE OUJI'S WEARING ROUGE! " Chi-Chi held her gut with laughter, causing her to drop her headlock on Vegeta, who  
fell onto the steps, then got up and dusted himself off, " OH THIS IS HILARIOUS! YOU--ROUGE! WHO'S IDEA WAS THAT!!! "  
" It was MY idea. " Vegeta said in the dead-serious voice he used normally only in battle. He turned to the group,  
" AND THE FIRST OF YOU BLITHERING HYENAS WHO STARTS LAUGHING _NOW_ IS GOING TO BE BLASTED INTO SO MANY PIECES _SHENLONG_  
WON'T BE ABLE TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER!!! " he roared. The entire group instantly froze, then did their best to ignore the  
ouji by looking in different directions; whistling.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Piccolo let out a mock-chuckle. Vegeta walked over to and pointed at him.  
" Don't test me Namek. " he glared.  
" Hmm? Oh, *snort*, I'm sorry, did you say something MISS? " Piccolo grinned an almost Son-like smile.  
Vegeta formed a ball of ki in his hand, " WHY YOU BIG GREEN LUMMOX I'LL-- "  
" Tsk tsk tsk! " he looked over his shoulder to see Chi-Chi smirking at him, " What would "Kakay" think of you, his  
very own flower girl, if you were to blast Piccolo's head clear off his shoulders? Ne? "  
" He'd say, "Thank you Vegeta, you have made the world a better place.". " Vegeta nodded proudly.  
" HA! " Piccolo scoffed.  
" YOU BETTER NOT SASS ME GREEN BEAN!!! " Vegeta snapped.  
" "Green bean"? That's the BEST you could come up with? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow, slightly disappointed.  
" Well, yes...I'm not in a sour mood at the moment and I don't care to be creative right now....at least until we get  
to the chapel. " Vegeta said, " Besides, there is a much better show that is yet to come. "  
" Really? " Chi-Chi said, suspicous.  
" Yes, really. " Vegeta snickered as the gang walked outside to where the limos were, " You just WAIT, Onna. All you  
have to do is wait... "  
  
  
" And wait and wait and wait. " Gohan said dully as he stared down at his watch.  
" Oooh WHERE IS HE!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " WE'VE BEEN "wait"ING FOR ALMOST 3 _HOURS_ NOW!!! "  
" Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. " Vegeta hummed happily to himself, spraying himself with a reddish gas out of a furry bottle  
of perfume. The people sitting behind him fainted from the stench.  
Chi-Chi sniffed the air, " EEEW! VEGETA YOU REEK MORE THAN USUAL!!! "  
" Put that thing away shorty, you're gonna fry my brain circits! " Juuhachigou pinched her nose.  
" Hmmph! You only find my saiyajin smell disgusting because of your lack of refined noses In fact I've been refining  
my scent for the past week trying to get it even better than before. "  
" Is THAT why you locked yourself in your room!? " Bulma nearly gagged.  
" Yup! Well, partially the reason. You see you being Earth people can only smell the thin outer coating to what to a  
saiyajin nose is a glorious mixture of heavenly ingredients that no full-blooded saiyajin can resist taking a whiff of. "  
" You still like a garbage dump to me Vegeta. " Gohan put his hands on his hips and shook his head at the smaller  
saiyajin.  
" You BAKA! I said my true smell can only be comprehended by FULL-BLOODED SAIYAJINS! Your nasty Onna-genes prevent  
you from witnessing its beauty. " he smirked.  
Gohan turned to Chi-Chi, " Thank you Mom. Thank you very much. " he said with utmost sincerity, then gave her a hug.  
" Glad to be of service Gohan-chan! " she replied proudly.  
" *sigh*, this is getting annoying. " Piccolo muttered, glancing up at the clock at the wall. The man who was to  
perform the ceremony had long since fallen asleep at his pedistal, " Come on Son Goku, hurry up! Chi-Chi's right, even WITH  
all these flowers around here this place is seriously starting to reek of Vegeta. "  
" HEY! ARE YOU INSULTING ME!! " the ouji snapped at him.  
" Yes, yes I am. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Say, I haven't seen you "change" your scent before. " Bulma folded her arms, suspicous. Vegeta let go of the furry  
bottle he was holding.  
" That's because you haven't seen my tail before. " Vegeta smirked as the tail, which was giving of the odoriferous  
stench.  
" WOW! DAD THAT IS SO COOL!! " Trunks grinned.  
" I want a tail too! " Goten cheered.  
" HOW DID YOU GET THAT THING BACK!!! " Bulma screamed at him.  
" Back when we went to go save Kakay in space I happened to notice these two moons and *snap*! The ability to change  
my wonderful scent and change into a giant monkey creature were returned to me. I've been hiding it under my clothes.  
Unlike Kakay who has been forced to hide his tail completely!! " he glared at Chi-Chi.  
" HA! You FORCED him to look at those moons knowing very well he'd grow that hideous appendage back! At least if he  
keeps it hidden beneath that blue belt of his it doesn't have to interact with your own disgusting extention of your ouji  
self!!! " Chi-Chi snorted at Vegeta.  
" Yes, of course. Why don't we ASK Kakarrotto-chan what he thinks about that--oh--wait, we CAN'T. Because he's NOT  
HERE. He's not showing up! *fake-gasp*. Could it be that he has ditched you because of the horrible person you are! "  
Vegeta mocked her, then talked in a baby-voice, " Aww, poor Onna. Weft at de awwter because widdle Kakay-chan does not  
wuv her anymore. " he cackled, " How very tragic. "  
" OOOH! HE IS TOO GONNA SHOW UP OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi snarled.  
" Of course he will, and little pink elephants are going to come flying out of my nose! " Vegeta tip-toed around her,  
mockingly.  
" Really? " Goten said, getting excited, " Can I keep one? "  
" Can we feed them to Videl's dog? " Trunks rubbed his hands together menacingly.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " It was a figure of speech, boys. "  
" Awwww, nuts. " Trunks pouted stubbornly.  
" You mean there aren't any little pink elephants? " Goten asked, disappointed.  
" Nope. "  
" Awwww... "  
" Sad thing, boys. You know what else is sad? For Onna I mean? That Kakay isn't coming. " Vegeta shook his head.  
" WHAT?! " Chi-Chi roared, " OF COURSE HE'S COMING IF HE KNOW'S WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM!!! "  
" He does, and that's WHY he's not coming. " Vegeta explained, " You see, Kakarrotto and I had a little chat the  
other day and frankly we decided he'd be better off living with me than you. "  
" HE WOULD NEVER--MY GO-CHAN WOULD NEVER CONCEDE TO _YOU_!! "  
" Ha, he already has. He's not here is he? "  
" HE'LL BE HERE! "  
" Nope. I doubt that Onna. You see I made several good points in favor of moí, so you're just going to have to face  
facts that you'll never be able to see Kakay again. Tsk, poor poor you. " Vegeta snickered.  
" Waitaminute! If you're so certain Goku's not coming then WHY did you spend the past week getting yourself all  
dolled up for!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Like I would even LET Kakarrotto see me looking like this? HAHAHA! That would probably be a blow to my pride so  
big I'd probably NEVER recover from it. Besides, I can easily take any of you in this room down if you were to even TRY and  
mock my position as Kakay's flower girl. Heck, he should be MY flower girl. Not the other way around! "  
" Now why would I wanna be THAT!? "  
" ... " the whole crowd went silent, then slowly turned around to see Goku standing by the back door in his tux,  
cocking his head to one side.  
" AAH!! " Vegeta screamed in horror, then fell to the ground animé style. He got on his knees and crawled behind a  
pew to avoid being seen.  
" GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi shouted happily, throwing her arms around him, " Oh I _KNEW_ you'd be here! I _KNEW_ that Ouji  
was fibbing to me! " she cried with joy, " ...SO WHERE THE HECK WHERE YOU FOR THE PAST THREE HOURS!!! "  
" Actually, I've been outside the chapel for the past 2½. " Goku explained, " I got here but I flew a little low and  
Kinto'un got caught on one of those parking meters. He's STILL there; I tried everything short of eating a hole around the  
parking meter to free him. " he peered out through the door and smiled weakly at the cloud, which sadly waved back, it's tail  
trapped around the meter.  
" Oh dear...that looks painful. " Chi-Chi gulped at Kinto'un's condition, then sweatdropped as it yanked the entire  
meter out from the ground, floated into the chapel and sat down next to Kuririn and his family, giving the people in the row  
even less room. Kinto'un gave Kuririn a thumbs-up sign and the formerly bald monk shook his head, distraught.  
" Aww, he freed himself! " Goku grinned at the yellow cloud, then took a whiff of the air around him and wailed in  
pain, covering his nose, " HOLY BEEF WHAT'S THAT TERRIBLE SMELL!!! "  
" HEY! WHO'S SMELL ARE YOU CALLIN TERRIBLE!! " Vegeta snapped, poking his head out from overtop the bench. Goku took  
one look at him and burst out laughing.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh little buddy you look so SILLY! " Goku tried to stifle his laughter.  
" ERRR, but you said you LIKED this outfit on me!! " Vegeta leapt out from behind the bench infront of the couple.  
" Of course I like it on you Veggie; but with the little headband bow and the flowers and the basket--it just makes  
it look silly! " Goku attempted to explain.  
" Hmm, I suppose the headband thing WAS pushing it... " the ouji trailed off, " Oh well--NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!  
YOU AGREED YOU WEREN'T COMING!!! WHY DID YOU CHANGE PLANS!!! " he roared angrily, poking Goku in the stomach and furious for  
an explaination.  
" I didn't agree to anything. You said something funny--I giggled--you giggled. I don't remember directly saying  
anything about not coming. In fact I almost didn't come. " Goku shrugged.  
" ALMOST? " Vegeta's face fell.  
" HA! " Chi-Chi clapped, " ...what do you mean ALMOST?! "  
" Well I was in the kitchen talking to Hiyah last night-- "  
" YOU LET THAT BIG IDIOTIC PURPLE DRAGON IN _MY_ KITCHEN!!! " Chi-Chi gawked.  
" No... " Goku looked downward, " He kind of...invited himself. "  
" Oh no. " Chi-Chi groaned, " Please tell me that wasn't what you were yelling at to get off the table. "  
" Sorry, if I told you that I'd be lying. " Goku said weakly.  
" OH MY GOOD TABLE! " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, then glared at their guests, " ONE OF YOU BETTER BE  
BUYING THIS HAPPY COUPLE A BRAND NEW TABLE THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY!! "  
" Aaaaaaaand some new furniture would be nice. " Goku added innocently.  
Chi-Chi stared at him, wide-eyed, " ...I won't even ask. "  
" Good, you'll be better off that way, heh-heh. "  
" Now that that's over with--LET'S GET STARTED! " Chi-Chi cheered, " YAJIROBE! THE ORGAN! " she ordered the grumbling  
, heavyset man. Yajirobe began to play the organ, trying not to fall asleep from waiting so long for Goku to show up.  
" WELL, flowergirl? " she turned to Vegeta, " You gonna grace us with your flower petals or what? "  
Vegeta sneered at her, " Oh I'll grace you alright, grace you with an uppercut to the jaw, that's what I'd grace you  
with. " he muttered angrily, then made his now embarassing walk down the eisle, " I don't get it. " he mumbled to himself,  
" I screwed up my smell and that alone will take at least another week to fix!; and here I got thinking I had finally gotten  
Kakarrotto convinced on who he should be siding with and what does he do? He goes and backstabs me! I don't get it! What went  
WRONG! "  
" Nothing went wrong little Veggie. " Goku said from behind him, grinning.  
" Yes, everything went right. " Chi-Chi chuckled, hugging onto Goku's arm.  
" Then WHY are you here? " Vegeta asked, aggitated.  
" Well, actually I was thinking about trying to see what livin with Veggie'd be like, but you told me something that  
made such complete sense that there was no way I'd ever leave Chi-chan! " Goku smiled happily.  
" WHAT?! When did I say something like THAT! "  
" You said, "...humans don't have very long lifespans Kakarrotto. Unlike MYSELF, who, along with YOURSELF, will  
probably still co-exist on this planet for about 3 centuries to come..." and then it hit me! " Goku turned to Chi-Chi, " I'll  
have over 300 years to get to really know you Veggie--but I'll be lucky if I have Chi-chan with me for another 50! " he  
smiled warmly at Chi-Chi, " And that's why I have to make use of the time we have together NOW. Because once she's gone...I'm  
gonna have an AWFULLY long wait before I see her again. Besides, if Chi-chan and I loved each other that much when we didn't  
know we weren't actually married, think of how much MORE we'll love one another after we're married for REAL! "  
Chi-Chi stared at him, glowing bright red herself, " I love this day. "  
Vegeta grumbled, " I hate this day. "  
Goku rubbed his stomach, " When do we eat? "  
  
  
" ...in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live? " the clerk looked up at  
Chi-Chi and Goku, then looked around the room, " If there is anyone who believes these two shall not be joined in holy  
matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace. "  
" A--mmph! " Bulma quickly slapped her hand over Vegeta's mouth before he had a chance to talk. The ouji growled and  
lightly bit down on her hand. Bulma yelped, pulled her hand away and then bopped Vegeta over the head. He grumbled at the  
scene before him.  
" Do you, Chi-Chi Gyu-maô, take Son Goku to be your lawfully wedded husband? " he nodded to her.  
" I do! " she smiled proudly.  
" And do you, Son Goku, take Chi-Chi Gyu-maô to be your lawfully wedded wife? "  
" I do? " the saiyajin blinked, then turned to Chi-Chi and grinned, " I DO! "  
" I know pronounce husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. " the man smiled.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, then grabbed Chi-Chi, dipped her, and layed a big wet kiss on the lips as the crowd cheered  
them on, well, 99% of the crowd, anyway.  
" *grumble* *grumble*...stupid..*grumble*. " Vegeta grumbled to himself  
" Tell me she isn't glowing? " Kuririn sweatdropped at Chi-Chi, who's face was now a bright red.  
" Yup, she's glowing. " Yamcha replied, also sweatdropping.  
" MMmmmmm--MAH! " Goku pulled out of the kiss, causing Chi-Chi to fall to the floor. Vegeta let out a small cackle,  
" CAKE-TIME FOR ME! " he whooped.  
" Yes, *oww*, cake...Goku would you help me up? " Chi-Chi moaned weakly from the floor. Goku looked down at her,  
then grinned and picked her up, " Thank you. "  
" Anything for my fellow cake-eating partner! " Goku gave her a hug, " NOW LET'S EAT! " he cheered.  
" Haha! " Chi-Chi laughed happily as they walked back down the aisle, then paused as they went by Vegeta, " Hnn? "  
" What? "  
" That's strange, you don't look as sad or angry as I thought you'd be. " Chi-Chi smirked at him, " Watsa matter?  
Saving your sobs for when you get home, 'flower girl'. " she mocked.  
" Hmmph. " Vegeta snickered at her, " I can wait 50 years. "  
" HA! You won't be alive in 50 years. " she laughed, walking off. Vegeta glared at her, then had a small laugh  
himself.  
" That's what you think. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:32 AM 7/19/2002  
THE END  
Chuquita: (stretches her arms from typing so much) Ahh! And so ends another fic by yours truely. I enjoyed writing this one.  
I can tell I did a good job when I'm sad to end it. I think quality wise this one's up there with "Are You My Mommy?".  
Vegeta: Yes, however I still LOST in this one. In the former story I got more of a door prize, which is better than this.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Well, you can't win 'um all Ouji-boy.  
Vegeta: Hai you can. You can win anything if you try hard enough.  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) Words to live by.  
Vegeta: (ignoring her sarcasm) (happily) Yup!  
Kaka-chan: (awake) Yup!  
Goku: (freaks-out) AHH! IT SPEAKS!! [hides behind Chu] Creepy creepy creepy!  
Vegeta: How much time we got left, Chu?  
Chuquita: Hmm, I'd say in fic-time about a page. (to Kaka-chan) Let's start the interview, eh?  
Kaka-chan: K!  
Chuquita: Now, Kaka-chan, how long have you been Veggie--  
Kaka-chan: (Mr. Correction) V-sama.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) How long have you been V-sama's plush toy?  
Kaka-chan: Umm, I can't tell time.  
Chuquita: ...  
Plushie: Same time as around when Daddy got me.  
Chuquita: Thank you Plushie.  
Kaka-chan: (waves) THANK YOU PLUSHIE! I miss seeing you and Pookee on the shelf.  
Pookee: (slight jealousy??) Can't say we miss you.  
Plushie: (elbows him) Shush!  
Chuquita: Now, Veggie used Bulma's enlarging ray on you to make you this size. And earlier Pookee said Veggie gives you  
work to do. Is this true and if so, what?  
Kaka-chan: I mostly play-act. (nods)  
Goku: (curious) "Play-act"???  
Kaka-chan: Sometimes if V-sama needs to rehearse something he's going to say before he says it he uses me as a play-actor  
to pretend to be that person. There was this one time when he broke Bulma-san's expensive European vase and we play-acted  
a couple scenarios of exactly what would be the best explination to give her and the easiest way to get out of it with  
the least amount of punishment.  
Goku: (leaves his hiding spot) Well, that sounds normal enough.  
Kaka-chan: [points to him] I'm also you a lot.  
Goku: (returns to his hiding spot)  
Kaka-chan: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: (to Son) AWW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! CUT IT OUT! Veggie and his giant mutated plushy aren't gonna do anything to  
you Son! And if they tried I'd just pull out the Big Book of Author Spells and ZAP! They'd be birds...or something.  
Goku: (smiles) Oh yeah! I forgot about that. [gets up and goes back to his seat]  
Chuquita: So! Kaka-chan, any words before I cut to the preview for the next Corner and Fic?  
Kaka-chan: Yes. I wear a very very wide variety of outfits V-sama gives me and I don't really like living in that  
cubbyhole in the ceiling; I'm claustrophobic and it's way to dark.  
Chuquita: (grins) WELL, that's it from our stuffed guests; Pookee's jealous; Plushie's Son's son; and Kaka-chan has some  
very unusual jobs cuertosy of Veggie. Hope you enjoyed the show everybody!  
Goku: BYE!  
Chuquita: (blinks) We're not done yet.  
Goku: (confused) We're not?  
Chuquita: NAH! Tune in next time for our newest story! Here's the orignal summary!: Videl can't decide which part of  
being a superhero's sidekick is worse; the side or the kick. After Gohan suckers her into becoming 'Saiyaman's sidekick,  
Saiyagirl, Videl begins to see the ugly side of being a superhero. But what happens when Veggie decides to create a  
supervillain squad composed of himself and Goku? Will Saiyaman and Saiyagirl save Gohan's "kidnapped" mother and  
younger brother? Will Videl ever get that funky smell out of her helmet? Again; find out!  
Goku: (grins) More superhero antics.  
Chuquita: However I keep getting this sinking feeling Veggie's going to hog the spotlight again and it'd turn into from  
what might be a potential humorous look at an over-posing superhero and his reluctant sidekick to a humorous look at  
how the Masked Avenger over here (motions to Veggie) and his yet-to-be-named sidekick (Son-San) deal with kidnapping  
Goten and Chi-Chi. Btw, it's a comedy fic so anyone hoping for any "romantic" Gohan/Videl stuff--well you're going to  
have to find another story for that type of thing.  
Vegeta: So we're skipping to #3 on the top5 future fic ideas?  
Chuquita: Yeah, no offense but after I finish these Chi VS Veggie over Son fics I need to take a breather. Well, after  
the really big ones anyway. And this one was pretty big. After that I think I'm going to do the Veggie-takes-a-cruise  
to-relax-from-all-the-Kaka-stuff-only-to-have-Son-sneak-aboard-the-ship-because-he-misses-Veggie-so-much-and-Chi-Chi,  
-Gohan-and-Piccolo-attempt-to-find-and-rescue-Goku-before-Veggie-finds-out-he's-there-fic.  
Goku: Oooh, many many words.  
Chuquita: Yes, that one was #2. This story I just finished was #1. And after 3 & 2 I'm gonna do #4 where Veggie  
becomes a famous underwear model. However the order could change depending on what the audiance likes best. As for  
next story's Reviewer Request Corner I'm using Miss Sheba's idea to have Veggie give us a tour of his room!!  
Vegeta: (groans) You don't want to go in there, trust me.  
Goku: (sad) Aww, really?  
Vegeta: (snaps at him) ESPECIALLY YOU! If you both even so much as enter my room you will be banned from touching any  
object from within unless I say otherwise.  
Chuquita: (grins) Oh-kay! Let's go Son-San!  
Goku: HOORAY! (bravely) OFF TO THE LAND OF ADVENTURE! LITTLE VEGGIE'S ROOM! [both dash off the set]  
Vegeta: (a pale white) Hey--where are you going! YOU TWO BAKAS COME BACK HERE YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SET FOOT IN MY  
ROOM UNTIL I SAY SO!!!!  
Chuquita: (running) (to audiance) We'll see you next time everybody!  
Goku: May your olives stay cool and refreshing!  
Chuquita: (impressed) Ooh! Good one. Made absolutely no sense!  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, thank you. 


End file.
